


Stürmische Zeiten

by LockXOn



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Allgemein, Gen, Oneshot-Sammlung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volts Windmeister ist kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse und im Grunde seines fest verschlossenen Herzens weiß er das selbst am besten. Nur manchmal stellt sich Jouya die Frage, wie seine unglaubliche, überwältigend starke, halb verrückte Bekanntschaft Freundlichkeit und Verständnis erwarten kann, wenn sie ihn mit so offensichtlichem Vorsatz in den Wahnsinn zu treiben versucht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557795/)

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen im Honky Tonk. Pauls Nase steckte in einer Tageszeitung, Natsumi wischte den Boden und Ginji biss seinem Freund und Kollegen Ban fast die Hand ab bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, diesen am Verspeisen des letzten Sandwichs zu hindern. Ein ganz normaler Morgen bis zu dem Augenblick, an dem ein alter Bekannter eintrat und freundlich grüßte: „Guten Morgen, Ginji, Natsumi. Paul, Ban.“ Ginjis Tränen über den Verlust des Frühstücks versiegten sofort und umgehend klebte der Herrscher der Blitze strahlend an der Brust des Gastes: „Masaki! Ist das toll, dass du mal vorbeischaust! Hast du was zu essen dabei?“

 

Ban schlug ihm kräftig mit der Faust auf den Kopf und versenkte ihn damit im Boden. Paul sagte wie nebenbei: „Den Schaden wirst du bezahlen.“ Bans Augenbraue zuckte und er meinte: „Setz es auf die Rechnung!“ Und an den Besucher gewandt: „Was verschafft uns die Ehre? Kommt ja eher selten vor, dass ein Volt hier einfach nur so auftaucht.“ Masaki lachte etwas verlegen: „Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, ich bin tatsächlich nicht ganz uneigennützig gekommen...“

 

Zwei Minuten später saßen die drei Männer am Tisch und nachdem Masaki sich einen Morgenkaffee genehmigt hatte, schilderte er den Get Backers sein Problem: „Ihr wisst sicher, dass ich als Instrukteur seit meinem Austritt aus Brain Trust vorwiegend Aufträge privater Natur annehme. Ein guter Bekannter hat mich jetzt um Mithilfe in einem recht komplizierten Fall gebeten. Ich muss dringend für einige Tage nach Hokkaido reisen, um Nachforschungen anzustellen.“

 

Ginji starrte seinen Freund verständnislos an: „Häh? Du bist ein Instrukteur, Masaki? Was ist denn das?“ Ban seufzte: „Grob erklärt, nimmt sich ein Instrukteur auf staatliche oder private Anfrage Kriminalfällen an, manchmal wird er sogar von der Polizei selbst zu Rate gezogen, weil er sich, anders als die öffentliche Justiz, auch, sagen wir mal, weniger legalen Aufklärungsmitteln bedienen kann. Oft geht er auch Undercover, um sich Zielpersonen ungestört zu nähern und sie zu observieren. Man kann ihn auch als eine Art Privatdetektiv bezeichnen, allerdings gelten Instrukteure als ungleich integrer und erfolgversprechender. Die Besten ihrer Zunft haben meist zusätzlich einen Informanten an ihrer Seite, ein Job, den Paul für uns macht. Alles klar?“ Ginji strahlte: „Wow, Masaki, ich wusste zwar, dass du öfter mal auf Reisen bist, aber dass du sowas Cooles machst ... Nimmst du mich mit? Ich will auch mal Instrukteur sein!“ Ban zog kräftig an seiner Zigarette: „Vergiss es, so was machen nur intelligente Leute!“

 

„Baaaaan, warum bist du immer so gemein zu mir?!“

 

„Weil du ein Trottel bist!“

 

„... Tut mir leiiiiiid!“

 

Masaki räusperte sich hörbar: „Nun, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich gerne weitererzählen. Wie gesagt, diesen Auftrag erledige ich für einen Freund, deswegen ist er sehr wichtig für mich. Normalerweise kommt Kano immer mit mir mit, allerdings ist er vor kurzem ziemlich krank geworden und würde mich im Moment nur behindern.“ Ban hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue. Ihm gefiel ganz und gar nicht, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickelte.

 

„Ich möchte ihn in seinem Zustand aber auch nicht allein zu Hause lassen. Ich könnte mich nicht voll auf meine Nachforschungen konzentrieren. Deswegen möchte ich euch bitten: Würdet ihr mir den Freundschaftsdienst erweisen, auf ihn aufzupassen, während ich weg bin?“

 

Ban verschluckte vor Schreck seine Zigarette. Hustend krallte er die Hände um seinen Hals und hörte Ginjis Stimme wie von weit weg: „Aber natürlich kümmern wir uns um ihn! Was hat der Arme denn? Wir könnten-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn nun umklammerten die entsetzten Finger auch seine Gurgel und erstickten jedes weitere Wort im Keim. Mit unverhohlenem Zorn starrte Ban Masaki an, der die Szene interessiert und etwas amüsiert beobachtete. Als er sprach, qualmte es aus seinem Mund: „Was zum Teufel denkst du dir eigentlich?! Wir sind Wiederbeschaffer, keine Babysitter! Bring die Rotznase gefälligst zu Gen oder frag die anderen Schwachköpfe von Volts!“ Masaki lächelte unschuldig: „Alle sind schwer beschäftigt! MakubeX und die anderen haben im Moment alle Hände voll mit einer rivalisierenden Gang zu tun. Shido und Madoka sind im Urlaub in der Karibik. Kazuki und Jubei sind zum Todestag ihrer Familien zum Fuchoin-Schrein gereist.“ Er sah die beiden ernst an: „Ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung, bitte kümmert euch um ihn, solange ich weg bin.“ Und mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Seht es doch einfach als die Mission an, ihm seine Gesundheit wiederzubeschaffen.“

 

Ban schäumte: „Nie im Leben verbringe ich mehr Zeit als irgend nötig mit diesem kleinen Mistkerl! Der wollte uns umbringen und hatte auch noch Spaß dabei!“ Ginji gurgelte verzweifelt: „Aber Ban, er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint und du hattest doch nicht die geringsten Probleme während eures Kampfs! Wenn du gewollt hättest, hättest du ihn damals in der Gürtelzone kaltmachen können! Gib es zu, du kannst ihn gut leiden! Und wir haben sowieso nichts zu tun.“

 

„Der Bengel war einfach so jämmerlich schwach, da wäre es schon einem Armutszeugnis gleichgekommen, ihn fertigzumachen! Außerdem könnte jeden Augenblick ein richtiger Kunde hereinkommen und uns einen richtigen Wiederbeschaffungsjob anbieten!“

 

„Red es dir nur lange genug ein, dann glaubst du es vielleicht irgendwann selbst ...“

 

„Das reicht, ich dreh dir den Hals um, du ZITTERAAL!“

 

Masaki trank ruhig den Rest seines Kaffees aus und sah dann zum Barkeeper hinüber: „He, Paul. Mit wie viel stehen sie bei dir in der Kreide?“

 

Die Get Backers erstarrten. All ihre Bekannten wussten natürlich, dass sie einen Haufen Schulden bei ihrem Informanten hatten, die nur deshalb noch nicht eingetrieben worden waren, weil Paul ein herzensguter Mann und unersetzlicher Freund der beiden war. Allerdings hatte jeder Anstand genug, dieses bestimmte Loch in ihren Finanzen niemals anzusprechen. Aus diesem Grund war nicht einmal ihnen selbst genau klar, wie ihre Rechnung inzwischen wirklich aussah.

 

Aus dem Stehgreif nannte der Angesprochene die Summe auf den letzten Rin genau und verdeutlichte den Get Backers so, wir tief sie tatsächlich bereits mit einem zementierten Bein im Ozean des Ruins standen. Sie brachen unvermittelt in Schweiß aus.

 

Masaki fragte unbeirrt weiter: „Was würdest du tun, wenn ich ihre Schulden hier und jetzt begleiche?“

 

Die Get Backers liefen leicht blau an. Endlich sah der Barkeeper von seiner Zeitung auf und verankerte den Blick fest mit Masakis: „Mein Freund, ich würde ihnen schreckliche Dinge antun, sollten sie diesen Auftrag vermasseln.“

 

\---

 

Eine Stunde später.

 

_„Verdammt, warum ich? Es gibt professionelle Hilfe bei sowas!“_

 

_„Aber Ban, er ist doch unser Freund. Und außerdem hat uns Masaki zusätzlich noch ein richtiges Festmahl versprochen!“_

 

_„Er ist nicht mein Freund und ich bin nicht mit ein bisschen Nahrung zu bestechen!“_

 

_„Nun, dann esse ich deine Portion gerne mit. Wär ja Verschwendung, das gute Steak verkommen zu lassen!“_

 

_„Wage es, mein Fleisch anzurühren und du kommst selbst in den Topf!“_

 

_„Siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass du dich nur künstlich aufregst!“_

 

_„Ach, halt die Klappe und schließ endlich diese verdammte Tür auf!“_

 

Jouya sah verwirrt auf die Wohnungstür, hinter der die Streitereien unterdessen munter weitergingen. Er hatte sich gerade mit viel Mühe zur Küche geschleppt, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken, als von draußen vertraute Stimmen ertönt waren. Seit diese lästige Krankheit ausgebrochen war, fiel es ihm sehr schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber die anerzogenen Höflichkeitsregeln trieben ihn dazu, sie einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen, um die Ankömmlinge davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie belauscht wurden.

 

Ginji war gerade dabei, den von Masaki erhaltenen Wohnungsschlüssel zu benutzen, als sich das Schloss entfernte und ein augenscheinlich völlig Fremder zum Vorschein kam. Dieser blickte ausdruckslos erst auf die Hand mit besagtem Schlüssel, dann auf seine Brust, schließlich in sein Gesicht und letztendlich über seine Schulter hinweg zu Ban. Entsetzt sprang der Donnerkaiser ein Stück zurück und seinem Kollegen auf den Fuß, woraufhin dieser zu einer langen Fluchtirade ansetzte. Ginji grinste peinlich berührt und rief: „Du lieber Himmel, tut mir leid, ich dachte, das hier wäre Masaki Kurusus Appartement! Ich habe mich wohl vertan, tut mir wirklich sehr ... ... Kano?“

 

Er starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, hatte er ihn doch auf den ersten Blick gar nicht erkannt, denn anstatt der dunkelblauen Uniform trug der Junge einen bequem geschnittenen, mintgrünen Flanellpyjama, der ihn weitaus molliger erscheinen ließ, völlig zerzauste Haare fielen in ein leichenblasses Gesicht und tiefe, dunkle Augenringe unterstrichen matt glänzende und leicht gerötete Pupillen. Ginji schluckte hörbar und lächelte, während er sich ein Stück hinunter beugte: „Hallo, Kano ... Du ...“

 

„Du siehst absolut scheiße aus, Windei“, veranschaulichte Ban seine Gedanken etwas deutlicher als nötig. Jouya sah erst Ginji lange an, dann wanderte sein Blick erneut zu Ban. Er schien überhaupt nicht verstanden zu haben, was sie gerade gesagt hatten, schien nur dem Schall ihrer Stimmen zu folgen. Schließlich drehte er sich langsam um und schlich den langen Flur entlang zu einer am Ende liegenden Tür.

 

Die beiden Get Backers sahen sich nachdenklich an. Keinen beißenden Kommentar von dem Jungen zu hören war eine Seltenheit. Sie traten ein. Während Ban sich eine Zigarette ansteckte, folgte Ginji dem Kranken in ein abgedunkeltes, stickiges Zimmer. Jouya stellte das Wasserglas auf eine kleine Kommode neben dem Bett und kroch vorsichtig – und vollständig – unter die dicke Steppdecke. Dort rollte er sich zu einem Knäuel zusammen und nur noch ein leichtes Zittern der Oberfläche deutete auf ein Lebewesen unter dem Stoff hin. Er interessierte sich offenbar nicht sonderlich für seinen Besuch oder was jener Besuch noch mit dem Tag anzufangen gedachte. Ginji blickte eine Weile mitfühlend auf das Häuflein Elend und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante. Er legte eine Hand auf die Decke und meinte: „Meine Güte, hier ist doch schon ewig nicht mehr gelüftet worden. Ein bisschen frische Luft wird dir gut tun.“ Damit langte er mit seiner Hand zum Fenstergriff auf der anderen Bettseite.

 

Nur um sich anschließend unerwartet in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Zimmers wiederzufinden. Verwirrt blinzelte er und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Jouya ihn mit aller Kraft vom Fenster weggestoßen haben musste. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Nun, ich schätze, du hältst das für keine gute Idee, was?“ Die Decke war an einer Stelle etwas angehoben und er meinte, ein blitzendes Augenpaar darunter zu erkennen. Ginji seufzte: „Frische Luft ist gesund. Dass du hier drin überhaupt noch atmen kannst ist ein Wunder. Es wird dir gleich ein bisschen besser gehen, wenn es nicht mehr ganz so stickig ist!“ Damit riskierte er erneut einen Schritt in Richtung Fenster. Der Haufen auf dem Bett verlagerte sich, und zwar direkt vor den Griff. Ginji seufzte wieder und kniete sich hin, um besser unter die Decke lugen zu können: „Warum willst du nicht ein bisschen Morgenluft schnuppern? Glaub mir, es wird dir gut tun.“ Eine Weile war es still. Dann vernahm er ein unverständliches Murmeln.

 

„Was? Wie war das?“

 

„... Kalt ...“, ertönte es etwas deutlicher, aber herzzerreißend heiser aus dem Haufen. Er lachte: „Das muss das erste Wort gewesen sein, das du heute gesprochen hast, hm? Hör mal, Masaki schickt uns, wir sollen uns um dich kümmern, solange er weg ist. Was soll ich ihm denn sagen, wenn er wiederkommt und sein Mitbewohner erstickt ist?“ Schweigen. Offensichtlich brauchte das kranke Gehirn etwas mehr Zeit, um gewisse Informationen verarbeiten zu können. Aber wenn man sein Idol ins Spiel brachte, kooperierte Jouya meistens ziemlich schnell ...

 

Ginji grinste dankbar, als der Stoffberg zum Kopfende des Bettes krabbelte und sich dort noch ein wenig enger zusammenkauerte. Er riss das Fenster so weit wie möglich auf und verließ anschließend das Zimmer: „Ich mache dir erstmal einen Tee und nachher erklärst du uns dann den Stand der Dinge, damit wir dich ausgiebig pflegen können, okay?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber das war er von dem sturen Windmeister gewohnt. Er wusste, dass ihn der Junge hingebungsvoll für die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von Masaki erhielt, hasste.

 

Als er die Küche betrat, hatte sich Ban bereits auf das Wohnzimmersofa geflegelt und aß aus einer Tüte Chips. Während er das Wasser für den Tee aufstellte, ließ er die vergangenen Monate seit der Entführung von MakubeX Revue passieren. Toshiki war wieder die zweite rechte Hand von Kazuki geworden und kämpfte an der Seite Jubeis als Volt für den Frieden in der Kellerzone. Ren half ihrem Großvater in der Apotheke und schien nicht mehr ganz so sehr hinter Kazuki her zu sein, seit sie Toshiki kennengelernt hatte. Was Kaoru betraf ... Nun, sie war halt ganz sie selbst und machte ihm, dem Donnerkaiser, wo immer sie sich trafen schöne Augen. Und Masaki hatte sich von Brain Trust getrennt und wohnte mit Jouya zusammen in dieser Luxuswohnung außerhalb Mugen Towers. Der Umzug war nachvollziehbar gewesen, denn er musste irgendwie seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten und eher wenige Kunden nahmen das Risiko auf sich und suchten einen Instrukteur innerhalb der berüchtigten Zone auf.

 

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war Jouya der Einzige, der sich nicht so recht mit der neuen Situation arrangieren konnte. Der Junge war sturer als ein blinder Ochse und er hatte es sich nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt, Masaki Mugen Tower beherrschen zu lassen. Immer wieder geriet er mit den anderen Volts aneinander, weshalb sie ihn wenn möglich mieden. Ginji selbst bekam wohl die heftigsten Breitseiten des windigen Zorns ab, immerhin waren Masaki und er die besten Freunde und so oft wie möglich gemeinsam unterwegs. Auf einmal dämmerte es ihm, dass es für Jouya sehr schwer gewesen sein musste, sein Idol, das er so lange für sich alleine gehabt hatte, wieder mit den anderen teilen zu müssen.

 

Ginji füllte die Teekanne mit dem inzwischen heißen Wasser. „Ja, er muss sich wirklich ausgestoßen fühlen, so wie wir immer beisammen sind und ihn meiden. Andererseits ist er nie besonders freundlich zu uns“, dachte er ratlos. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Tee in der Kanne verteilte.

 

_‚Hm, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke ... Masaki redet nicht besonders viel mit ihm. Kano folgt ihm überall hin, aber wenn er ihn anspricht, ist es meistens beruflich oder um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, wenn er einen von uns beleidigt. Ob das damals, nachdem sie Mugen Tower verlassen hatten, auch so gewesen ist?‘_

 

Ginji fiel nur ein einziges Wort dazu ein, obwohl es ihm im selben Augenblick zuwider war.

 

Erbärmlich.

 

War Jouya tatsächlich so erbärmlich, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachte, von Masaki benutzt zu werden? War er tatsächlich so erbärmlich, dass er sich kein anderes Leben als das an der Seite eines „Herrn“ vorstellen konnte? Und war er tatsächlich so erbärmlich, ein solches Leben zu genießen? Ginji schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Dann aber dachte er an den Morgen. Masaki war zu ihnen gekommen, weil er Jouya in seinem desolaten Zustand nicht alleinlassen wollte. Das hieß doch, dass er sich um seinen Schützling sorgte, richtig? Er hatte sogar eine Stange Geld bezahlt, damit sich jemand um den Jungen kümmerte ...

 

Plötzlich wurde Ginji übel. Er hatte Geld dafür genommen, ein paar Tage für einen kranken Freund da zu sein, der sonst niemanden hatte. Waren die anderen wirklich nicht verfügbar gewesen oder hatten sie sich einfach davor gedrückt, weil sie sich nicht mit Jouyas schwierigem Charakter hatten auseinandersetzen wollen? Er schlug entschlossen mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

 

Jouya war sein Freund, schwierig hin oder her. Und egal, was der junge Windmeister ihm auch an den Kopf warf: Jouya war ein Volt, ob er wollte oder nicht! Und deswegen würde er, der Herrscher der Blitze, ihn gesund machen und ihn ab sofort nicht mehr absichtlich übersehen! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er diese Muschelschale nicht knacken könnte! Zufrieden mit sich selbst stellte Ginji den Tee auf ein Tablett und wanderte in Richtung Krankenzimmer. Auf dem Weg stellte er fest, dass sich Ban nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer aufhielt.

 

Er fand ihn in Jouyas Zimmer. Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel, was er sah.

 

„Ban, was machst du denn da?!“

 

Der älteste des Trios hatte seine Arme um die Hüften des Jungen geschlungen und versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihn aus dem Bett zu ziehen, während Jouya sich an dessen Kante festkrallte, als wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Als er Ginji hörte, stieß Ban einen genervten Laut aus und ließ seinen Gefangenen los, der sich sofort wieder unter der Decke verkroch und heftig zitterte: „Dieser Vollidiot will nicht zu Gen! Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es sicherer wäre, wenn er sich von einem erfahrenen Mediziner durchchecken ließe, aber er hat mich nur beschimpft und mir das Wasserglas an den Kopf geworfen!“

 

„Ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass er nicht ganz bei Verstand ist mit diesem Virus intus?“

 

„Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich mich für eine ärztliche Behandlung ausspreche!“

 

„Er friert, wahrscheinlich will er sein Bett deshalb nicht verlassen!“

 

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihn in diesem Aufzug zu transportieren!“

 

„Du hättest das Fenster zumachen können, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht ganz so kalt hier drin und er wäre möglicherweise kooperativer!“

 

„Ich habe das Fenster nicht aufgemacht!“

 

„Das heißt nicht, dass du es nicht hättest schließen können!“

 

„Je mehr er rumzappelt, desto länger dauert die ganze Prozedur. Wir hätten schon längst auf dem Weg sein können! Ich will das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, also los jetzt!“

 

Damit fuhr Bans Hand unter die Decke, in der Hoffnung, ein Handgelenk zu erwischen und Jouya von seinem Hort wegzerren zu können. Allerdings hatte er nicht so viel Glück. Wenige Sekunden später durchfuhr ein gellender Schrei den Tokioter Häuserblock und brachte viele Leute dazu, sich erschrocken umzusehen.

 

„HEILIGE SCHEISSE ER HAT MICH GEBISSEN!!!“

 

Der Tee landete auf dem Boden und verteilte sich auf den Fliesen, während Ginji auf die Knie sank, vor Lachen kaum noch Luft bekam und deswegen reflexartig mit den Beinen strampelte: „Geschieht dir recht, warum bist du auch immer so grob?!“ Mit viel Mühe richtete er sich nach einigen Minuten wieder auf, gluckste aber immer dann, wenn er einen Seitenblick zu Ban hinüberwarf, der voller Hingabe an seiner Hand saugte, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Er widmete sich wieder dem Kranken, vermied dabei aber plötzliche Bewegungen: „Hör mal, ich glaube, Ban hat recht in dieser Sache. Es ist sicher besser, wenn du von Gen untersucht wirst. Oder warst du schon bei einem Arzt?“ Schweigen. Dann ertönte ein verneinendes Geräusch.

 

„Verstehe. Zieh dich an, wir warten im Wohnzimmer. Oder brauchst du Hilfe?“

 

Wieder dasselbe Geräusch, diesmal erstaunlich schnell. Ginji grinste: „Gut, du hast eine Viertelstunde. Danach kommt Ban dich holen.“ Er kniete sich wieder neben das Bett und legte eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo er Jouyas Schulter vermutete: „In diesem Punkt gibt es kein Wenn und Aber, klar? Wir bringen dich zu Gen, ob du nun willst oder nicht.“ Ein abschätzendes Geräusch.

 

„Du wirst uns dankbar sein.“

 

Stille. Ginji erhob sich und zog Ban mit sich auf den Flur. Kaum, dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte, zerschellte etwas auf der Innenseite.

 

\---

 

„Gute Güte, er sieht ja aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche“, bemerkte Ren trocken, als die beiden Get Backers mit ihrem Patienten durch die Tür traten. Jouya bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der Bände sprach. „ʼTschuldige, Ren“ lächelte Ginji, „er ist nicht sehr gesprächig heute. Lass ihn am besten in Ruhe.“ Das Mädchen zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Großvater ist nebenan. Ich nehme mal an, dass du dich nicht von mir untersuchen lassen willst.“ Ban grinste breit und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Ginji boxte ihm in die Rippen und lenkte den schockiert zurückgewichenen Windmeister ins Nebenzimmer.

 

Gensui stand sofort von seinem Platz am Computer auf und half Jouya auf eines der Betten. Er strich die verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dessen Gesicht und sah schon an dem matten Glanz der Augen, dass es mit der Genesung etwas länger dauern würde.

 

„Ich rufe euch, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Leistet Ren doch ein wenig Gesellschaft.“

 

Als die beiden jungen Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte er sich an Jouya: „Tja, dann erzähl mal, wie du dir so eine Erkältung zuziehen konntest. Ban hat am Telefon nur was von Tollwut erwähnt ...“ Der Junge schaute zu Boden, als wenn er nichts gehört hätte, aber der alte Apotheker kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur seine Gedanken zu ordnen versuchte. Schließlich krächzte er leise und vorsichtig: „... Letzter Auftrag ... in Honshu ... Regenzeit ... ziemlich kalt ...“

 

„Schon gut, das reicht erstmal. Bereitet dir das Sprechen schon so viel Mühe? Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen?“

 

„... Viel zu tun ...“

 

„Du stellst also die Arbeit wieder einmal über deine Gesundheit. Hm, ich habe gehofft, dass Masaki besser auf dich aufpassen würde.“

 

Das schien etwas in dem Jungen auszulösen.

 

„Kurusu-san trifft keine Schuld! Ich habe nur-“

 

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall jäh unterbrochen. Gensui stützte ihn kopfschüttelnd, bis er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Jouyas Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er presste beide Hände fest auf den Mund. Gensui setzte sich neben ihn und zog seinen Pullover etwas hoch. Mit seinem Stethoskop horchte er die Bronchien ab: „Atme tief ein und aus, auch wenn es dir schwerfallen sollte.“ Mit besorgter Miene hörte er bei jedem Atemzug rasselnde Geräusche, während Jouya fast jedes Mal leise röchelte. „Und das hat dein Kurusu-san nicht bemerkt“, dachte er, sprach es aber nicht laut aus, um nicht noch weitere, ähnlich aggressive Reaktionen auszulösen. Nur zum Test klopfte er auf eine Stelle auf dem Rücken, um anschließend einem weiteren Hustenanfall beizuwohnen.

 

„Zeig mir, wo es überall weh tut.“

 

Der Junge wies zuerst auf seine Brust, dann auf den Hals, die Stirn und beide Ohren. Gensui nickte wissend. Schließlich steckte er Jouya noch ein Fieberthermometer zwischen die Lippen und ging dann zur Tür: „Ich bin gleich wieder da, warte so lange und beweg dich nicht. Es würde das Ergebnis verfälschen.“ Jouya brummte nur leise und ließ sich langsam auf das Bett sinken.

 

Ginji fragte sofort als Gensui erschien: „Was ist mit ihm? Wird er bald wieder gesund?“ Gensui konnte sich ein sarkastisches Lachen nicht verkneifen: „‚Bald wieder gesund‘... Tja, unser junger Freund leidet an einer ziemlich weit fortgeschrittenen Lungenentzündung, das ist alles. Nichts, was man mit möglichst langem Abwarten nicht in den Griff bekommen würde.“ Die Anwesenden wurden sehr blass. Ban sah ihn ungläubig an: „Aber das ... Momentchen mal, Alter, er hat den ganzen Morgen nicht einmal gehustet oder so und ich wette, dass auch Kurusu von nichts weiß. Bist du sicher, dass es nicht nur eine ganz normale Erkältung ist?“

 

„Er ist fast erstickt, als er reden wollte, Ban. Das hat mit normaler Erkältung nichts mehr zu tun. Er ist wirklich sehr krank.“

 

Ginji sah aus, als würde er jede Sekunde in Tränen ausbrechen: „Aber er wirkte echt nicht so leidend! Er ... er war zwar etwas schweigsam und so ... aber ... das ...“ Er wurde still.

 

„Deswegen hat er nichts gesagt, oder? Er wollte nicht, dass Masaki was bemerkt.“

 

Gensui nickte: „Vermutlich. Noch vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit Masaki. Ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, dass er sich nicht besonders gut um Kano kümmern und ihm zu viel Verantwortung aufbürden würde. Über kurz oder lang würde sich das auf die Gesundheit auswirken. Er lachte nur und meinte, dass Kano ihm alles erzählt und sicher nicht verschweigen würde, wenn es ihm schlecht ginge. Und jetzt finde ich heraus, dass genau das passiert ist.“ Ginji riss die Augen auf. Der Apotheker hatte Masaki auf seine Verantwortung Jouya gegenüber hingewiesen? Er hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht? Warum war es ihm, dem Donnerkaiser, denn nicht in den Sinn gekommen, für Jouyas Sicherheit zu sorgen, als es noch nicht zu spät war? Schuldgefühle breiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ihm aus.

 

Leise fragte er: „Was passiert jetzt?“ Gensui zuckte mit den Schultern: „Lungenentzündung ist grundsätzlich nicht tödlich, es gibt genug gute Medizin dagegen – sofern schnell genug gehandelt wird. Ich bezweifle, dass Kano hierbleiben will, deshalb wird eine Behandlung durch mich nicht möglich sein. Aber auf sich allein gestellt wird er es wohl nicht schaffen. Und Masaki ist in Hokkaido ...“ Ginjis Mund stand weit offen. Warum wusste Gensui so viel von den beiden? Sogar Jouyas Widerwillen, herzukommen, hatte der alte Mann richtig eingeschätzt! Bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, war Ban aber schon aufgestanden und meinte grinsend: „Kein Problem, dafür sind wir ja hier, Opa! Die Get Backers übernehmen den Job.“ Gensui lächelte: „Na, hoffentlich geht das gut.“ Er stand ebenfalls auf und betrat erneut das Nebenzimmer, gefolgt von den anderen.

 

Jouya lag auf dem Bett und starrte mit halb geschlossenen Lidern auf das Thermometer, welches immer noch in seinem Mund steckte. Gensui nahm es ihm schweigend ab und versuchte, nicht besorgt zu wirken, als er die Anzeige las. Ban schaute ihm über die Schulter und schnaufte kurz, ließ sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. „Ist doch alles in Ordnung“ grummelte er, „Tja, ich schätze, du kannst es nicht abwarten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, was?“ Jouya drehte den Kopf zu ihm und nickte fast unmerklich. Dann versuchte er aufzustehen, scheiterte aber kläglich und stöhnte leise. „Halt den Ball flach, Kleiner, ich bring dich zum Wagen“, lachte der sonst so unritterliche Get Backer und warf ihm seinen Mantel über. Entgegen Jouyas ungewöhnlich schwachen Protesten nahm er ihn anschließend auf den Arm und trug ihn zur Tür.

 

Ginji hatte inzwischen das Thermometer in die Finger bekommen und brach endlich in die lang erwarteten Tränen aus: „Und ich habe nichts bemerkt! Wir hätten schon viel eher herkommen müssen! Wenn Ban nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn mit Tee abgefüllt und ihm beim Sterben zugesehen!“ Seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, als Sturzbäche über seine Wangen strömten. Gensui sah ihn amüsiert an: „Nun übertreib mal nicht, Ginji. Er wird ja wieder gesund, wenn er ab jetzt die richtige Behandlung bekommt. Ich gebe dir die Medikamente mit, darüber hinaus braucht er strikte Bettruhe, viel frische Luft und Flüssigkeit – und gegen ein nettes Wort hier und da wäre sicher auch nichts einzuwenden. Und wenn sich sein Zustand verschlechtert, ruft mich an, egal wann. In Ordnung?“ Der Donnerkaiser nickte schluchzend: „Weißt du, das mit der frischen Luft habe ich ihm auch schon gesagt.“

 

\---

 

Jouya sah auf der Heimfahrt die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster. Nur bruchstückhaft bekam er mit, was die beiden Männer auf den Vordersitzen erzählten. Es war sicher nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass er so schnell wie möglich zurück in sein Zimmer kam, um Masakis Rückkehr nicht zu verpassen.

 

_„... diese ... dreimal am Tag ...“_

 

_„Hm ... echte Bomben ... vertragen ...“_

 

_„... nicht, aber Gen ... wichtig wegen ... fortgeschrittenen ...“_

 

_„... ziemlich hohes ... Wunder, dass er ... Delirium ...“_

 

_„Pst! Er hört ... keine Sorgen ...“_

 

_„... völlig weggetreten ... kaum noch wach.“_

 

Jouya konnte kaum sagen, über wen die Rede war, aber als die bekannten Gebäude seines Wohnblocks in Sicht gerieten, lächelte er glücklich, nicht wissend, dass jemand ihn durch den Rückspiegel aufmerksam beobachtete. Gensui hatte ihm irgendetwas ekelerregend Bitteres eingeflößt, bevor sie gegangen waren, und er versuchte, sich durch vermehrtes Schlucken von dem Geschmack zu befreien. Dies löste jedoch starken Hustenreiz in seinen brennenden Lungen aus und so röchelte er immer wieder. Aber je näher sie seinem Haus kamen, desto geringer wurden die Schmerzen in seiner Brust und desto ruhiger und friedlicher wurde es um ihn herum. Als der Subaru schließlich am Straßenrand hielt, schlief der Junge bereits tief und fest. Ban wandte sich zu ihm um und seufzte: „Oh Mann, schätze, dieser Auftrag wird noch viel schwieriger, als ich befürchtet hatte. Hätte es nicht einfach eine hübsche kleine Erkältung sein können? Nein, dieses verdammte Balg muss aus allem und jedem gleich ein Drama machen. Ob der gute, alte Masaki das gewusst hat?“ Ginjis Kopf schoss in die Höhe: „NEIN! Nein, niemals hätte er ihn allein gelassen, wenn er geahnt hätte, wie schwer krank Kano ist!“

 

„Bleib locker, war nur Spaß. Dann wollen wir uns mal ausgiebig um Dornröschen kümmern.“

 

Damit stieg Ban aus und hob den Jungen erneut hoch. Er war ein Fliegengewicht und Ban fragte sich, ob das normal bei ihm war oder ob er schon länger nichts Vernünftiges mehr gegessen hatte. Zurück in der Wohnung benötigte er eine Zeitlang, einen neuen Pyjama zu finden, denn der alte war völlig verschwitzt und sicher nicht mehr in der Lage, Jouyas Körper zu wärmen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Junge ihn ein weiteres Mal getragen hätte, wenn sie ihn unbeaufsichtigt gelassen hätten. Er seufzte und zog ihn um, was angesichts des totenähnlichen Schlafs nicht gerade einfach war. Gensui hatte erwähnt, dass er ungefähr fünfzehn Stunden weggetreten und danach sehr, sehr durstig sein würde, dass es aber im Moment das Beste für ihn sei, ruhig zu schlafen.

 

Als er ihn endlich sicher zugedeckt ins Bett verfrachtet hatte, legte Ban Jouya die Hand auf die Stirn. Sie brannte. Er hatte ja gleich beim ersten Mal gewusst, dass das nicht gesund sein konnte. Musste sich der vermaledeite Bengel wirklich so anstellen und ihn zudem auch noch beißen? Er ging ins Badezimmer und besorgte sich einen Waschlappen, den er unter kaltes Wasser hielt und ihn anschließend auf Jouyas verschwitzte Stirn legte. Jouyas Atmung wurde unregelmäßiger und Ban befürchtete, dass es schon in dieser Nacht zu Fieberträumen kommen würde. Er hätte ihm das Jagan verpassen sollen, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sicherlich hätte es allen Betroffenen Unannehmlichkeiten erspart.

 

Gähnend verließ er das Zimmer und suchte Ginji in der Küche auf. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch: „Hey, was soll das werden, wennʼs fertig ist?“ Ginji antwortete: „Tee. Ist beim letzte Mal runtergefallen, schon vergessen? Und ich habe inzwischen echt Hunger bekommen, deshalb habe ich Pizzas in den Ofen geschoben. Wie gehtʼs ihm?“

 

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns auf eine lange Nacht gefasst machen. Das Schlafmittel wirkt zwar, aber das Fieber wird davon nicht gesenkt. Mal sehen, wie lange er ruhig bleibt.“

 

„Ban?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Danke.“

 

„Wofür bedankst du dich, du Trottel?“

 

„Dafür, dass du nicht abgehauen bist und mich mit ihm alleingelassen hast, vor allem nachdem er ... Na, du weißt schon. Wenn du nicht auf die Sache mit Gen bestanden hättest, wäre ich nie-“

 

„Schon gut, Idiot, ich kann nicht einfach von einem Job zurücktreten, für den wir schon bezahlt wurden, richtig?“

 

„...“

 

„Und außerdem ... kann ich ihn so noch weniger leiden als sonst.“

 

„Ha, ich habʼs doch gleich gewusst!“

 

„Das war keine Liebeserklärung, kapiert?! Will damit nur sagen, dass er mir unheimlich ist, wenn er keine frechen Antworten gibt.“

 

„Gebissen zu werden reicht dir also nicht? Ich hätte dich nie für einen Masochisten gehalten!“

 

„Jetzt ist es aber genug! Und woher kennst du überhaupt so ein schwieriges Wort?!“

 

\---

 

Verschwommene Gesichter tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er meinte, von weitem heitere Gespräche zu vernehmen. Eine bekannte Stimme. Masaki? Rief sein Meister nach ihm? War es Einbildung? Dann war alles dunkel. Plötzlich ein Knall. Grelles Licht blendete ihn. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Augen vor der gleißenden Helligkeit abzuschirmen. Schreie ertönten um ihn herum, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Waren es panische Hilferufe ... oder fröhliches Kindergebrüll? Alles schien so verzerrt. Er presste sich die Hände an die Schläfen, um seinen dröhnenden Kopf vor dem Explodieren zu bewahren. Es war so heiß. Viel zu heiß. Er hörte Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Instinktiv stolperte er zurück. Und prallte an einen harten Gegenstand. Er wirbelte herum. Etwas ... Nein ... Jemand lag am Boden. Und er schien seltsam vertraut. Er beugte sich hinunter, um klarer sehen zu können. Lange braune Haare, gelbe Jacke ... Emishi? Warum lag Bloody Joker einfach so regungslos am Boden? War das wieder einer seiner nicht witzigen Witze? Und etwas weiter entfernt ... Kazuki? Was war los? Warum lagen seine Freunde hier herum? Aber ...

 

Freunde? Seit wann nannte er sie so? Waren sie nicht alle seine Konkurrenten um die Gunst Masakis? Er wankte ein Stück weiter, ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Verschwommene Sicht, aber ... Sakura. Und Jubei. Shido. MakubeX. Toshiki. Unverkennbar. Langer, violetter Mantel. Kaoru. Er krabbelte zu seiner Kampfpartnerin und schüttelte sie leicht an der Schulter. Warum antwortete sie nicht? Mit viel Mühe drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich. Warum war er so kraftlos? Zitterte er? Wieso ... antwortete sie nicht? Warum wachte sie nicht auf? Schreie. Auch diese Stimme seltsam vertraut. War es ... seine eigene? Aber er hörte sie wie von weit entfernt. Etwas lief an seiner Wange herunter. Tränen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum er weinte. Langsam stand er auf. Plötzlich färbte sich der Boden rot. Die Flüssigkeit stieg unaufhaltsam, versenkte seine Freunde. Stieg ihm bis zur Hüfte. Er konnte nichts tun. Er war zu schwach. Seine Finger glitten hindurch, er hielt sie dicht vor seine Augen. Blut? Der Boden verschwand. Er versank in dem Meer aus Blut, bevor er schreien konnte. Er sank immer tiefer ... oder stieg das Blut immer höher? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Plötzlich wieder ein Knall. Er kannte das Geräusch. War es Donner? Und das grelle Licht ... Blitz? Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und verlangte all seine Kraft, aber er kniete sich hin. Sah sich um. Auf der einen Seite der Herrscher der Blitze. Kalt, gefühllos, wie er ihn im Kampf gegen seine Feinde kannte. Auf der anderen Seite der König des Lichts.

 

Er zitterte unkontrolliert. Hatte er Angst? Vor seinem Meister? Wieso fürchtete er sich auf einmal so? Sollte er nicht Schutz bei Masaki suchen? Finden? Die beiden Kämpfer rasten sich entgegen, ihm entgegen. Und er schrie. Auf einmal ... wieder Dunkelheit. Wieder lief etwas an seiner Wange herunter. Es war dunkelrot ... Er hielt etwas in seinen Armen. Er sah hinunter und schreckte zurück. Ein Kopf lag in seinem Schoß. Der Kopf von Ginji Amano. Ein Tier schrie in der Entfernung. Nur eine Silhouette war sichtbar. Er legte den Kopf vorsichtig auf den Boden. Rappelte sich zögerlich auf und ging auf das seltsam zuckende Wesen zu. Aber es war kein Tier. Es war Masaki Kurusu. Schreiend. Weinend. Zitternd. Blutend. Und er strahlte eine so durchdringend böse Aura aus, dass er sich keinen Schritt weiter zu nähern wagte. Masaki drehte sich langsam um, sah ihm in die Augen.

 

Diese Augen waren voll von Wahnsinn und ihn durchfuhr eine so furchtbare Angst wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Und dann kam der böse Masaki auf ihn zu. Nicht wie normal. Wie ein Toter. Dieser Masaki wankte wie ein Zombie, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick abzuwenden. Und sein Gesicht vermittelte abgrundtiefen Hass. Hass auf ihn. Warum? Hatte er nicht immer getan, was der Lichtmeister von ihm verlangt hatte? Er verspürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, wegzulaufen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dieser Blick fesselte ihn an Ort und Stelle. Und er wusste, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Die Kreatur hatte ihn erreicht, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Er war starr vor Angst, als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und in seinem Körper versank. Seine Haut brannte. Erneut hörte er Stimmen. Stimmen seiner Freunde. Stimmen seines Meisters.

 

„Warum weinst du? Du wolltest es doch so.“

 

„Es ist dein Wunsch. Dein sehnlichster Wunsch.“

 

„‚Kurusu-san, Sie sind der einzig würdige Herrscher!‘“

 

„‚Kurusu-san, Sie werden Raitei besiegen!‘“

 

„‚Warum haben Sie ihn nicht getötet, Sir?‘“

 

„Sind das nicht deine Worte? Sind das nicht deine Wünsche?“

 

Nein. Nein! Nicht so! Nicht wenn Masaki so werden würde. Nicht wenn alle ... sterben mussten. Er wollte es hinausschreien, aber keine Worte kamen über seine Lippen. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, um ihr Gelächter auszuschließen. Doch die Stimmen durchdrangen seinen Kopf. Jedes Wort schmerzte wie ein Stromschlag auf seiner Haut. Ihre schrillen Schreie rissen an seinen Nerven und drohten ihn in den Abgrund des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Alle riefen nach ihm, aber er wollte sie nicht hören.

 

_„Kurzer.“_

 

Ein weiterer mächtiger Stromstoß durchfuhr seinen Körper und er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.

 

_„Windei!“_

 

Ein erneuter Schock schüttelte ihn und anschließend fand er sich voller Panik im freien Fall wieder.

 

„KANO!!!“

 

Mit einem gellenden Schrei riss er die Augen auf und klammerte sich an den erstbesten Halt, den seine Hände erreichten.

 

Dieser Halt war Ban Mido. Der Get Backer hatte seit ein paar Minuten vergeblich versucht, den hustenden und verzweifelt nach Luft schnappenden Jungen wachzurütteln, aber erst ein paar Ohrfeigen hatten gewirkt. Es war früh am Morgen und er war froh, dass er mehrere Stunden ungestörten Schlaf hatte genießen können, bevor sich ein heftiger Alptraum bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Finger krampften sich in Bans Hemd, während Jouya sich zitternd an seinen Körper presste und gegen einen erneuten Anfall ankämpfte. Ban strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken: „Schon gut, es ist ja vorbei! Du hast nur schlecht geträumt, Windei.“ Als er den so vertraut verhassten Spitznamen hörte, brachen alle Dämme. Jouya heulte hemmungslos und verfiel von Husten ins Schluchzen und umgekehrt. Selbst der sonst so überlegene Ban war im Angesicht dieses Nervenzusammenbruchs ratlos und wusste nichts anderes zu tun, als das völlig verspannte Bündel fester an sich zu drücken und immer wieder dieselben beruhigenden Worte zu murmeln. Es verging scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bevor die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Ginji hereinstürmte: „Was ist denn los, um Himmels Willen?!“

 

„Alptraum. Wo bist du gewesen, du Halbaffe?!“

 

„Äh ... Habe geschlafen, auf der Couch ...“

 

„Warum frage ich eigentlich?! Geh und hol was zu trinken. Und wenn möglich nichts Eisgekühltes!“

 

„Jawohl!“

 

Langsam schien sich Jouya wieder zu beruhigen und Ban lockerte dankbar seinen Griff: „Na also, siehst du, es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Idiot da draußen holt dir jetzt erstmal einen Tee und danach kannst du sicher auch wieder tief durchatmen.“

 

„Er ist tot ...“

 

„Wie bitte?“

 

„... tot ... alle tot ... Kurusu-san hat alle ...“

 

Jouya atmete hastig und flach und starrte wie in Trance durch Bans Schulter hindurch. Dem Wiederbeschaffer dämmerte es langsam, was den Windmeister im Schlaf so entsetzlich verstört hatte.

 

„Hey, niemand hier ist tot! Der Einzige, der nicht besonders gut in Form ist, bist du! Wir haben gestern noch mit Kurusu geredet und ich glaube kaum, dass er währenddessen ein Schlachtfest veranstaltet hat.“

 

„... Es tut mir leid ...“

 

„Was ist bloß los mit dir? Komm schon, würg mir eine schneidende Antwort rein, du weißt, dass du es willst!“

 

„... tut mir leid ... tut mir leid ... tut mir leid ...“

 

„Oh nein, jetzt fang nicht wieder an zu heulen! Du kannst dich selbst davon überzeugen, dass alles im grünen Bereich ist, sobald wir nicht mehr Spiegeleier auf deiner Stirn braten können. Und wo bleibt dieser Schwachkopf mit dem verdammten Tee?!“

 

Ginji kam genau in diesem Augenblick zurück und setzte sich mit der Tasse auf die Bettkante. Jouya bot ein Bild des Elends. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, obwohl er nicht mehr lauthals jammerte wie vorher. Seine Schultern zuckten und sein Gesicht wies eine leicht bläuliche Färbung durch den Sauerstoffmangel auf. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er mal wieder richtig Luft schnappen konnte. Ginji legte einen Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn vorsichtig rückwärts an seine Brust. Der Kopf des Jungen fiel dabei zurück und lehnte nun an seiner Schulter: „Na komm, trink erstmal was.“ Er führte die Tasse an Jouyas Lippen und sah zufrieden zu, wie dieser zögerlich einen Schluck nach dem anderen nahm: „Und, geht es dir besser?“ Nicken.

 

„Bist du hungrig? Ich kann dir eine Pizza machen.“

 

Kopfschütteln.

 

„Pizza ist doch kein Essen für Kranke, Ginji! Vielleicht einen Keks?“

 

Kopfschütteln.

 

„Du siehst fertig aus. Besser, du legst dich wieder hin.“

 

Heftiges Kopfschütteln und ein darauf folgendes Stöhnen.

 

„Langsam, langsam, Kleiner. Du hast immer noch Fieber. Ich besorge besser noch mal einen Lappen.“

 

Ban verließ das Zimmer und Ginji deckte ihren Patienten wieder zu. Als er Ban folgen wollte, packte Jouya ihn jedoch hastig am Handgelenk. Der Donnerkaiser blickte ihn überrascht an und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: „Ist noch was? Oder willst du nicht alleine bleiben?“ Er lachte zwar dabei, aber es verging ihm schnell, als er in Jouyas verzweifelte Augen sah, und so setzte er sich schweigend auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, auf dem in den letzten paar Stunden Ban die Stellung gehalten hatte. Jouyas Augen fielen zu, aber Ginji hörte noch ein Flüstern: „Es tut mir leid, Raitei ...“

 

„Schon gut, meine Schicht ist eigentlich erst in drei Stunden, aber ich bin total wach, ehrlich!“

 

Der Satz endete in einem vollmundigen Gähnen. Er kicherte beschämt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf: „Ehrlich!“ Zu seiner vollkommenen Erleichterung huschte ein kaum merkliches Lächeln über Jouyas Gesicht, bevor der Windmeister erneut in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank.

 

_‚Wir kriegen dich wieder hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kumpel.‘_

 

\---

 

Ein vor Wut schäumender Ban Mido saß mit überkreuzten Beinen hingelümmelt auf dem Wohnzimmersessel und trommelte mit den Fingern auf sein Knie: „Sechs Tage. Sechs verdammte Tage. Sechs! Sechs Tage und kein einziges Lebenszeichen von diesem verdammten Kurusu! Was denkt der sich eigentlich, uns hier mit seinem Bengel verstauben zu lassen!“ Ginji grinste verlegen und hielt beschwichtigend die Hände hoch: „Aber Ban, jetzt sei doch nicht so sauer. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er jeden Moment zurückkommen wird. Er hat uns doch gesagt, dass es ein paar Tage dauern könnte ...“ „Tut mir leid“, kam es leise von der Couch. Ginji schreckte auf: „Oh nein, nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Kano, Ban ist nur ein wenig angespannt, weil wir keine Aufträge annehmen können, solange wir hier sind, weißt du? Ban, hör auf, Kano traurig zu machen!“

 

Während sich die Get Backers lauthals stritten, ob es durch seelische Grausamkeit zu einem Rückfall der Krankheit kommen konnte oder nicht, rappelte sich Jouya langsam vom Sofa auf und schlich, in eine Decke eingerollt, leise aus dem Wohnzimmer. Das Fieber war nach drei Tagen bereits so weit abgeklungen, dass er in der Lage war, ohne Sturzgefahr durch die Wohnung zu laufen. Auch der Schmerz in seinen Lungen war um ein Vielfaches erträglicher geworden und hatte den Weg freigegeben für hemmungslosen Hustenreiz, den Gensui allerdings als „heilsam und notwendig“ bezeichnet hatte. Jouya trank literweise Tee und Wasser und bei jedem Schritt hatte er das Gefühl, sein Magen würde einen Ozean beherbergen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ging es ihm wesentlich besser als noch zu Anfang der Woche und er wusste, dass er dies hauptsächlich der aufopferungsvollen Pflege der Get Backers zu verdanken hatte. Natürlich hatte er bereits mitbekommen, dass sie dafür bezahlt wurden, aber es beleidigte ihn nicht so sehr, wie Ginji es anscheinend befürchtet hatte. Es war nur recht und billig, immerhin mussten die beiden von etwas leben. Jouya lächelte. Im Moment lebten sie hauptsächlich auf Masakis Kosten – und sie verschlangen Unmengen. Das entschädigte ihn vollends für die Enttäuschung über Masakis offensichtlichen Glauben, er wäre nicht ohne entgeltliche Pflege zurechtgekommen. Er betrat ein kleines Zimmer, welches einige Aktenschränke und einen Laptop beherbergte.

 

_‚Nun, ich schätze, es wird Zeit, zur Abwechslung etwas für sie zu tun ...‘_

 

Eine Stunde verging, ohne dass jemandem seine Abwesenheit auffiel. Doch dann rief Ginji nach ihm und seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, vermutete er ihn bewusstlos in einer Pfütze seines eigenen Erbrochenen. Jouya kicherte. Sie waren wohl sehr lange mit ihrer Auseinandersetzung beschäftigt gewesen, wenn sie sein Fehlen erst jetzt bemerkt hatten. Er quälte sich mühsam aus seinem Stuhl. Vermutlich ging es ihm doch noch nicht so gut, wie er angenommen hatte. Er fuhr den PC, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, herunter und griff sich einen Stapel ausgedruckter Seiten. Dann wankte er zur Tür und spähte in den Flur. Er hörte Ginjis hysterische Stimme und zählte stumm.

 

_‚Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ...‘_

 

Ein dumpfer Knall erklang bei null. Er grinste. Schon eigenartig, wie gut er die beiden Männer innerhalb von wenigen Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Obwohl sie auch relativ simpel gestrickt waren.

 

Als er die Küche betrat, beschimpfte Ban seinen Kollegen, der mit tränenden Augen auf dem Boden saß, gerade aufs Übelste. Jouya vermutete einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf durch einen sehr unbeherrschten Hexenmeister und die Art, wie Ginji seine Hände über besagte Stelle rieb, bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

 

„Ich dachte, ihr wäret Freunde. Warum prügelt ihr euch dann die ganze Zeit?“

 

Ginji sprang mit einem Satz auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals: „KANO! Du kannst uns doch nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen! Wir haben schon das Schlimmste befürchtet!“ Jouya zappelte verzweifelt, um Freiraum zu bekommen: „Du meinst, du hast das Schlimmste befürchtet und Mido-san mit deinem hysterischen Gebrüll auf die Palme gebracht, bis er dir eine rein gehauen hat, um dich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.“

 

„Naja, also ...“

 

Jouya schob Ginjis Kopf energisch von sich, ohne jedoch die übliche Abscheu zum Ausdruck zu bringen, und sagte nicht ohne einen Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme: „Du hast gesagt, dass ihr angespannt seid, weil ihr keine Aufträge habt, richtig? Ich kann euch welche beschaffen, wenn ihr wollt.“ Ginji stellte den Jungen überrascht zurück auf den Boden, während Ban skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob: „Ach ja? Wie willst du denn das anstellen? Bist du neuerdings ein Vermittler, Rotznase?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Dachte ich mir ...“

 

„Schon ziemlich lange sogar.“

 

Die Get Backers starrten ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

 

„Du ...“

 

„... bist ein Vermittler ...?“

 

Jouya wurde schlagartig unsicher. Eine solch skeptische Reaktion hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet. Sicher, Vermittler war nicht unbedingt der Traumjob aller Jugendlichen, aber irgendwie verletzte es ihn, dass sie ihm offenbar nicht zutrauten, einer ehrlichen Beschäftigung nachzugehen. Unzweifelhaft spielte er auf die hässliche Narbe, welche die rechte Seite seines Gesichts entstellte und auf den wenig erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Ban an, als er daraufhin mit ärgerlichem Unterton murmelte: „Nun ja, als attraktives Anhängsel tauge ich nicht viel und wie es inzwischen allen klar sein dürfte, bin ich nicht übermäßig stark, deswegen muss ich mich wohl in irgendeiner anderen Form für Kurusu-san als nützlich erweisen, wenn er mich trotzdem so lange an seiner Seite duldet, nicht wahr?“

 

Die beiden Männer schienen ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben und starrten ihn immer noch an, als hätte er mit seinem Angebot einen unaussprechlichen Frevel begangen. Jouyas Unbehagen gewann Oberhand und er senkte beleidigt den Blick: „Hm. Schon gut, ich dachte, ich tue euch einen Gefallen damit, aber anscheinend habt ihr keinen Bedarf an meiner Hilfe.“ Seine Enttäuschung war offensichtlich, als er sich umdrehte und hastig das Zimmer verließ. Sein vorangegangener Enthusiasmus war verflogen und er wollte plötzlich nichts lieber als schlafen. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie seine Dankbarkeit ablehnen könnten und diese Fehlkalkulation traf ihn aus unbekannten Gründen hart. Er krallte seine Fingernägel in das Papier in seinen Händen und steuerte eiligst sein Zimmer an, um der peinlichen Stille zu entgehen.

 

Allerdings sollte er sein Ziel nie erreichen, denn von einer auf die andere Sekunde befand er sich in einem weiteren würgeschlangenartigen Griff und er quiekte vor Schreck laut auf. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit wurde er zur Couch transportiert, landete mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf einem weichen Kissen und spürte anschließend zärtlich drückende Finger, die sich erstaunlich zielstrebig in die angespannten Regionen seines Rückens bohrten.

 

„Kano-sama, lass mich dich massieren! Hast du Hunger? Ich zaubere dir ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü! Oder Durst? Wie wäre es mit einem exquisiten Milchshake?“

 

„Ban, du bist so berechnend!“

 

„Schnauze, Trottel! Mach dich lieber nützlich und putz seine Schuhe!“

 

„Ähm, Ban, ich glaube, du erstickst ihn gerade ...“

 

„Was? AH!“

 

Jouya wurde unsanft nach oben gerissen und zog dankbar die Luft in seine Lungen. Japsend starrte er zuerst auf Ban, der ihn erwartungsvoll angrinste und danach auf Ginji, der sich verlegen lächelnd am Kopf kratzte: „Entschuldige, aber wenn er Geld wittert, ist er ein wenig übereifrig ...“

 

„... Wie überlebt Hevn-san seine Übergriffe?“

 

„Nun ja, ich denke, sie genießt die Aufmerksamkeit. Und wenn es ihr zu bunt wird, verdrischt sie ihn.“

 

Jouya schielte misstrauisch zu dem immer noch strahlenden und sich eifrig die Hände reibenden Ban hinüber: „Ich denke, dieses Risiko gehe ich nicht ein.“

 

_‚Er hasst mich. Er würde mir den Schädel einschlagen.‘_

 

Damit setzte er sich aufrecht aufs Sofa und wickelte sich wieder behutsam in seine Decke: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr jetzt doch an einem Auftrag interessiert seid?“ Ban nickte eifrig. Das Bild eines sabbernden Hundes streifte Jouyas Unterbewusstsein und er gluckste leise.

 

„Also gut, das sind die Aufträge, die in den letzten paar Tagen reingekommen sind. Drei davon verlangen einen Instrukteur, aber diese beiden können auch von Wiederbeschaffern ausgeführt werden. Ich übergebe derlei Aufgaben normalerweise nur an Interessenten außerhalb Mugen Towers, wenn sie bereit sind, mehr Provision abzudrücken, aber in diesem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme und verzichte auf meinen Anteil. Einer von den Jobs ist inzwischen sehr dringend, die Dame hat schon mehrere Mails geschickt, ihr solltet euch also so schnell wie möglich der Sache annehmen, bevor es ein anderer tut. Offenbar hat sie ihre Handtasche mit einer großen Menge Bargeld in der Nähe des Rotlichtviertels verloren. Ich kenne diese Frau persönlich und bin sicher, dass sich euer Einsatz mehr als lohnen wird. Der zweite Auftrag erscheint mir etwas komplizierter – er wurde von einem Angehörigen der Yakuza ausgeschrieben. Wenn ihr Probleme damit habt, solltet ihr die Finger davon lassen. Es sieht so aus, als habe er ein äußerst wichtiges Gastgeschenk verloren, welches er in drei Tagen bei einem Bankett zum vereinbarten Waffenstillstand der verfeindeten Familie übergeben soll. Wenn dieses Präsent nicht heil an seinem Bestimmungsort ankommt, könnte das in einen üblen Krieg ausarten. Aber bevor ihr annehmt, müsst ihr bedenken, dass dieses Geschenk alles sein kann, möglicherweise auch etwas, was sich nicht mit eurem Gewissen vereinbaren lässt.“

 

Ban zog an der Zigarette, die er sich während Jouyas Vortrag angesteckt hatte: „Dinge wie ... Menschen?“ Jouya senkte den Blick: „Unter anderem. Es könnte sich auch um eine Bombe handeln, um Waffen, um ... Lebendfutter ... Ich kann nicht versichern, dass das Ganze tatsächlich dazu beiträgt, Frieden zwischen den Banden zu stiften. Vielleicht locken sie sich auch nur gegenseitig in die Falle. Deswegen ist der Auftrag riskant. Und ich kann nicht für die Bezahlung garantieren. Ihr würdet es ja nicht zum ersten Mal erleben, dass eure Auftraggeber nach Abschluss eines Jobs versuchen, euch umzubringen, nicht wahr?“ Die Get Backers zuckten ertappt zusammen. Jouya seufzte ermattet und reichte ihnen die Ausdrucke: „Wie auch immer, hier sind die Kontaktdaten. Tut damit, was ihr wollt. Ich schätze, ich bin es ... euch schuldig.“

 

Ban strahlte wie ein Heizstab in der Nacht: „Dankeschön, oh du liebster aller Vermittler!“ Jouya blinzelte irritiert, zuckte dann aber gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Wenn der Hexenmeister meinte, sich lustig machen zu müssen, konnte er ihn nicht daran hindern. Er war auf einmal wirklich müde. Er stand auf und wankte zur Tür: „Ihr solltet langsam los. Der erste Auftrag wird sicher leicht verdientes Geld sein.“ Ginji schreckte auf: „Jetzt?! Aber Kano, du bist noch nicht wieder ganz auf dem Damm und-“ „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, für ein paar Stunden allein zu sein, auch wenn ich vielleicht noch nicht wieder gesund bin, vielen Dank“, unterbrach ihn Jouya unwirsch. Er gähnte und verließ die Küche, während Ginji begeistert darauf hinwies, wie cool und professionell er geklungen hatte. Er schmunzelte erschöpft. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie gar nicht so übel waren. Und nett zu ihnen zu sein, empfand er auf einmal auch nicht mehr als gar so lästig.

 

\---

 

„Da! Da hinten ist er, Ban! Beeil dich!“

 

„Lauf zu, Ginji! Wir kriegen ihn!“

 

„ALLES KLAAAAAAR!“

 

Ein gewaltiger Elektroschock durchfuhr eine kleine Seitengasse im Tokioter Rotlichtmilieu. Gefolgt wurde der laute Knall von einem spitzen Schrei, einem platschenden Geräusch und übelstem Schmorgeruch.

 

Und einem lauten Wortgemenge.

 

„Du Matschbirne! Du solltest ihn aufhalten und nicht braten!“

 

„Aber Ban, er hat die Tasche bei sich! Wir haben die Tasche tatsächlich!“

 

„Hast du daran etwa gezweifelt? Wir sind die Get Backers! Wir erledigen jeden Job hundertprozentig!“

 

„Genau! Und jetzt: Zurück zu deiner rechtmäßigen Besitzerin mit dir!“

 

Als die zufriedenen Wiederbeschaffer die Gasse verließen, stieß Ginji wuchtig mit jemandem zusammen und landete rücklings auf dem Hosenboden: „Ah, tut mir leid! Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen!“

 

„Oh! Hey, Ginji! Was treibt euch denn in diese Gegend?“

 

Der Herrscher der Blitze sah überrascht auf: „Shido! Emishi!“ Sofort hing er den beiden Volts überglücklich am Hals. Ban schnaufte verächtlich: „Yo, Gigolo, schon aus den Flitterwochen zurück?“ Shido knurrte verärgert: „Hey, Schlangenbeschwörer, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“ Emishi flötete fröhlich: „Wir haben einen Auftrag als Wiederbeschaffer! Wir sollen einem Spanner die Unterwäsche unserer Klientin wieder abnehmen!“ Shido schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht: „Emishi, hör auf, das überall rum zu posaunen!“ Ban schlug ihm lauthals lachend auf den Rücken: „Aber warum denn, das ist genau die richtige Beschäftigung für euch Typen!“

 

„Hör auf, so blöd zu lachen! Das ist Schwerstarbeit! Seit Tagen folgen wir diesem Perversen auf Schritt und Tritt und immer wieder entwischt er uns!“

 

„Tja, das liegt wohl an eurem nicht existierenden Talent! Wir lösen solche Windelfälle zum Frühstück!“

 

„Schnauze! Wir kriegen den Bastard schon noch, verlass dich drauf! Und unsere Auftraggeberin bezahlt einen Batzen Geld, ha!“

 

„Bestimmt nicht mehr als unsere! Sie ist stinkreich und wird uns für unsere Mühen fürstlich entlohnen! Sieh nur mal hier in die Tasche!“

 

„Also ... Ban?“

 

„Gib nicht so an! Ist das alles, was du kannst? Kleinen, jämmerlichen Dieben die Beute wieder abjagen?!“

 

„Was willst du damit sagen, Affendompteur?“

 

„Ähm ...“

 

„Ich will damit sagen, dass du mal wieder ein größeres Maul hast, als gesund für dich ist!“

 

„Ich kann dich jederzeit fertigmachen, wenn es das ist, was du willst!“

 

„Äh ... Ban ...“

 

„Ich nehme es immer und überall mit dir auf, wenn du darauf bestehst!“

 

„Nur nicht, wenn Madoka dich darum bittet, ihre Einkäufe zu tragen!“

 

„Du bist nur neidisch, weil sich für dich keine Frau mit allen fünf Sinnen interessiert!“

 

„He ... BAN!“

 

„WAS?!“

 

Zwei zornige Augenpaare richteten sich auf Ginji, der nervös schluckte und sich blitzschnell hinter Emishi versteckte. Allerdings war ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen, der ihn nicht mehr losließ und der wichtig genug war, um sich in ein hitziges Wortgefecht zwischen Shido und Ban einzumischen. Er murmelte vorsichtig: „Also, Shido, du sagtest, dass ihr beide diesen Spanner schon seit mehreren Tagen beobachtet, ja?“

 

„Hn.“

 

„Seit wann denn genau?“

 

„Tja, mal überlegen ... Seit letztem Mittwoch?“

 

Ginjis Finger verkrampften sich in Emishis Jacke: „Das heißt ... das heißt ja ...“ Endlich erreichte die Information auch Bans vom Ärger vernebeltes Gehirn und sein Blick verfinsterte sich, während er ganz nah an das Gesicht des Biestmeisters heranrückte: „Ginji, das heißt, dass diese Typen die Ausreden nur erfunden haben!“ Ginji senkte den Blick und seine Augen waren nun von einem bedrohlichen Schatten überdeckt. Er zitterte vor Wut und sprach sehr leise und langsam: „Ihr habt euch davor gedrückt! Ihr habt euch gedrückt! Und der arme Kano ...“ Elektrische Ladungen schossen aus seinem Körper, als er mit aller Macht versuchte, sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Emishi sprang mit einem Entsetzensschrei von ihm weg und landete neben dem recht verwirrt aussehenden Shido: „Hört mal, was ... SCHEISSE, GINJI, WAR-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ginji schrie auf und setzte die beiden völlig verdutzten Volts unter Starkstrom: „IHR HABT IHN IM STICH GELASSEEEEEEN!!!“

 

Erst nach mehreren Minuten war er ausgelaugt und fiel keuchend auf die Knie: „Das ... verzeihe ich euch nie!“ Seine Freunde lagen ächzend und unkontrolliert zuckend am Boden: „A-aber Ginji, w-wir wi-issen gar ni-nicht was du me-einst ...“

 

„Ihr habt Masaki gesagt, dass ihr keine Zeit habt, euch um Kano zu kümmern, dabei hätte er euch so dringend gebraucht! Er hat uns sogar bezahlt, damit wir auf ihn aufpassen!“

 

Shido und Emishi starrten sich ungläubig an und richteten dann ihre Blicke wieder auf den völlig aufgelösten Donnerkaiser: „Aber Gin-ji, wi-ir haben Mas-masaki seit ungefäh-ähr zwei-zwei Wochen nicht me-ehr gesehen!“

 

\---

 

Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Knarren auf. Ein Schatten schlich durch den dunklen Gang, fluchte kurz, als er mit einer kleinen Kommode kollidierte und huschte dann lautlos weiter. Die Person öffnete leise die Küchentür, sah hinein, schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auch dort schien das Objekt ihrer Begierde nicht zu sein, denn sie folgte weiter dem Gang und schaute auf ihrem Weg kurz in jedes Zimmer. Schließlich stand sie vor der letzten Tür am Ende des Flurs.

 

Fast lautlos drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Im fahlen Licht, das durch die Ritzen der Vorhänge schien, blitzte ihr Grinsen auf, als sie Jouya erspähte. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte sie sich ihm und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante, griff nach dem Kinn des schlafenden Jungen und drehte seinen Kopf, sodass sie ihn besser inspizieren konnte. Die Hand glitt über seine Wange bis hin zu seiner Stirn, wo sie schließlich zum Ruhen kam.

 

Eingerostete Überlebensinstinkte schlugen Alarm, violette Augen öffneten sich und starrten ein wenig orientierungslos in sanfte grüne. Der Neuankömmling lächelte: „Hey.“

 

„... Willkommen zurück, Sir.“

 

\---

 

Die Get Backers saßen mit den Volts zusammen in MakubeXʼ Computerraum. Ginji konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte: „Aber Masaki hat behauptet, dass er euch allen Bescheid gegeben und um Hilfe gebeten hat! Er sagte, dass ihr alle etwas anderes zu tun gehabt hättet!“ Shido versicherte ihm noch einmal: „Ich war nicht im Urlaub! Ich war noch nie in irgendeinem Urlaub! Schon gar nicht in der Karibik! Und Madoka hat in letzter Zeit viele Konzerte, wir könnten gar nicht weg, selbst wenn wir wollten!“ Sakura ließ sich vernehmen: „Und wir hatten wirklich keine Schwierigkeiten mit einer Gang! Seit sich die neuen Volts um die Kellerzone kümmern, wagt es niemand mehr, uns dauerhaft Probleme zu bereiten.“ Jubei, Kaoru, Toshiki und Emishi nickten stolz. „Masaki hatte in letzter Zeit viele Aufträge außerhalb, deswegen haben wir ihn alle schon länger nicht mehr getroffen“, versicherte Kazuki schließlich ruhig, „Und nur fürs Protokoll: Ich war nicht zu Hause. Der Todestag meiner Eltern ist erst in vier Monaten. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du, Ginji.“ Der Donnerkaiser lief hochrot an: „Naja, jetzt wo duʼs sagst ...“ Es brachte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Schlag auf den Kopf ein.

 

„Aua! Baaaaan!“

 

„Warum kommt er dann bei uns an, redet wie ein besorgter Vater auf uns ein und bezahlt einen Haufen Geld für einen Krankenbesuch, wenn er Kano einfach bei euch hätte abladen können? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“

 

„Ich sage noch mal: Ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich glaube kaum, dass Kano sich groß gewehrt hätte, wenn Masaki ihn persönlich zu Gen gebracht hätte.“

 

„Ich bin genauso ratlos wie ihr. Selbst wenn niemand von uns verfügbar gewesen wäre, eine professionelle Krankenschwester wäre immer noch billiger gewesen als ihr!“

 

Sie warfen noch viele Fragen auf und brachten Erklärungsversuche, bis auf einmal ein Räuspern zu hören war und Takeru fragte: „Aber sagt mal, wie geht es Kano jetzt eigentlich?“ Ban sprach wie nebenbei: „Er hatte eine Lungenentzündung. Gen hat uns ziemlich zur Sau gemacht, weil wir ihn so spät zu ihm gebracht haben. Und ich vermute, Kurusu steht noch eine ganz andere Standpauke bevor. Die ersten Tage war das Balg ziemlich durch den Wind, aber inzwischen geht es ihm wieder besser. Er läuft durch die Wohnung, sieht fern und macht sich selber Tee, ist doch schon mal was.“ Und Ginji fügte noch strahlend hinzu: „Ja, und Aufträge hat er uns auch besorgt! Wusstet ihr, dass er ein Vermittler ist?“ Kaoru wechselte einen verstohlenen Blick mit Toshiki und grinste dann: „Er ist sogar mehr als ein Vermittler. Ich schätze, so viel darf ich verraten. Wie steht es mit euch?“ Sie blickte neugierig zu den anderen hinüber. Kazuki überlegte kurz: „Stimmt, mir hat Masaki mal anvertraut, Kano sei sein Informant. Ob er das jetzt professionell macht, ist mir nicht bekannt.“ Shido verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich habe gehört, dass er angeblich vier Sprachen beherrscht, was ich mir um ehrlich zu sein nicht wirklich vorstellen kann.“ „Und mir hat Masaki geflüstert, dass er heimlich in Ren verschossen ist“, trompetete Emishi gutgelaunt.

 

Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an.

 

Ginjis Mund stand weit offen: „Ihr habt das alles gewusst und mir nie was davon erzählt?!“ Kazuki hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue: „Nun, du hast nie gefragt! Wir dachten, es interessierte dich nicht. Außerdem hat uns das alles Masaki erzählt, wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es den Tatsachen entspricht. Von Kano selbst erfahren wir schließlich genauso wenig wie du!“ Ban tat den letzten Zug und trat seine Zigarette dann am Boden aus: „Tja, wie auch immer. Ginji und ich müssen jetzt einen Krankenbesuch machen und in ein paar Ärsche treten. Und Kurusus steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste! Lass uns gehen, Zitteraal.“

 

\---

 

Besagter Arsch saß gerade gemütlich auf der Wohnzimmercouch und erholte sich von einer langen Reise. Jouya hatte darauf bestanden, ihm Kaffee zu kochen und lag jetzt eingerollt im Sessel. Sie hatten sich eine Weile über die vergangenen Tage unterhalten, besonders der Alptraum am Tag der Abreise hatte eingehenden Trost verlangt, doch es war absehbar gewesen, dass der Junge nicht lange wach bleiben konnte. Nun trank Masaki genüsslich den Kaffee und lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen seines Mitbewohners. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Es schien alles wunderbar geklappt zu haben.

 

Seine Gedanken wanderten einige Tage zurück.

 

„Ah, endlich wieder daheim. Verdammt, war das ein Mistwetter in Honshu. Und du in deiner dünnen Uniform. Kein Wunder, dass du dich erkältet hast.“

 

„Keine Sorge, Sir, mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur einen Frosch im Hals, das ist alles.“

 

„Ja, wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall lassen wir die Reise nach Hokkaido besser ausfallen. Kurier dich lieber erst aus.“

 

„Nein! Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Und Tenka-san verlässt sich schließlich auf Sie.“

 

„Sorgst du dich um Tenka oder brauchen wir das Geld, Herr Zahlmeister?“

 

„... Wir brauchen das Geld.“

 

„Hm, schwierige Situation. Dann werde ich wohl allein gehen müssen.“

 

„Aber Sir, ich sagte doch-“

 

„Kano, ich werde dich in deinem Zustand ganz bestimmt nicht mitnehmen. Du warst doch dabei, als Gen mich zusammengestaucht hat.“

 

„Der alte Mann mischt sich zu sehr in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten ein! Ich bin völlig okay!“

 

„Ich warne dich. Verkauf mich nicht für dumm.“

 

„...“

 

„Ich werde Kaoru Bescheid geben, damit sie dir Gesellschaft leistet, solange ich weg bin.“

 

„...“

 

„Schön, dass du es auch so siehst.“

 

Er hatte tatsächlich vorgehabt, die Feuerbeschwörerin um Hilfe zu bitten, aber dann hatte er an die vergangene Zeit seit MakubeXʼ Entführung gedacht. Jouya war es unglaublich schwergefallen, sich in den Alltag der neuen Volts einzufügen und er hatte seinem Widerwillen bei jeder noch so kleinen Möglichkeit Ausdruck verliehen. Dadurch hatte er die anderen Mitglieder immer weiter auf Abstand gebracht und war letztendlich von ihnen als Außenseiter angesehen worden. Unglücklicherweise hatte sich seine abwehrende Haltung im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Er hatte unmerklich begonnen, die anderen zu akzeptieren, wenn nicht sogar zu mögen. Allerdings war sein Ruf da bereits so weit ruiniert gewesen, dass alle Mitglieder einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht hatten. Es war immer schwerer für ihn geworden, sich in der Gang bemerkbar zu machen und hatte sich als Reaktion darauf immer weiter zurückgezogen. Sein Stolz war verletzt gewesen und das letzte bisschen davon hatte es ihm verboten, ihre Freunde um Verzeihung zu bitten und neu anzufangen. Also hatte sich der Windmeister in seine selbstgeschneiderte Rolle gefügt und war beleidigend und unnahbar geblieben.

 

Der Unterschied war allerdings, dass sein neues Ich unvorstellbar darunter litt.

 

Es war für Masaki in letzter Zeit ein echtes Problem gewesen, mit den Volts zusammenzuarbeiten, wenn Jouya dabei war und es hatte langsam aber sicher begonnen, an seinen Nerven zu zehren. Es schmerzte ihn, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich der Junge in jeder Sekunde quälte. Vor allem die Nähe zum Herrscher der Blitze schien für ihn absolut unerträglich. Stellte Masaki ihn zur Rede, stritt er natürlich alles ab. Aber der Lichtmeister war alles andere als dumm. Er bemerkte fast jedes noch so kleine Anzeichen von Jouyas Misere. Den sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung des mit Shido herumalbernden Emishi. Das kaum sichtbare Lächeln vor dem obligatorischen Wutausbruch, wenn eine sternhagelvolle Kaoru sich an ihm festkrallte, um nicht auf offener Straße zusammenzubrechen. Die ach-so-lästige Shogirunde mit Gensui, die er nie verpasste. Und schließlich die ständigen Beleidigungen, die er Ginji an den Kopf warf, nur um einen Vorwand zu haben, mit ihm zu sprechen.

 

Wenn er loyal und gehorsam zu ihm war, als sie Mugen Tower verlassen hatten, dann war er jetzt absolut unterwürfig, um zu verhindern, dass sich auch noch Masaki von ihm abwandte.

 

Der Lichtmeister lächelte. Als ob er ihn einfach vor die Tür setzen würde. Aber so konnte es einfach nicht mehr weitergehen. Lange würde Jouya den Druck, dem er sich selbst aussetzte, nicht mehr Stand halten können. Und deshalb hatte ihm Masaki vor wenigen Tagen einen Weg zurück ins Licht ebnen wollen.

 

Nachdem er Jouya ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, zu Hause zu bleiben und ihm weisgemacht hatte, dass Kaoru sich um ihn kümmern würde, hatte er die Get Backers aufgesucht und stattdessen sie als Pflegedienst engagiert, denn diese beiden stellten zweifelsfrei das größte Hindernis für Jouya dar. Durch die Krankheit geschwächt und nicht in der Lage, Widerstand zu leisten, war die Chance groß gewesen, dass er völlig neue Seiten durchschimmern lassen würde. Allerdings hatte Masaki nicht mit einer Lungenentzündung gerechnet. Er bereute seine Entscheidung – Jouya eine so schwere Erkrankung auf sich selbst gestellt durchmachen zu lassen, war unverantwortlich gewesen. Es schockierte ihn, wie schlimm die ersten Tage für ihn gewesen waren. Es musste etwas gebracht haben. Es musste einfach. Ansonsten würde er sich nie verzeihen können, ein solches Risiko eingegangen zu sein.

 

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er von lautem Gepolter und Geschrei im Treppenhaus aus seinen Gedanken und Jouya aus seinem friedlichen Schlummer gerissen.

 

_„Verdammt, pass doch auf, wo du dein Grünzeug hinhältst, Feuerschnalle!“_

 

_„Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Schlange. Ein Strauß muss groß sein, sonst wirkt er nicht.“_

 

_„Das heißt nicht, dass du ihn durch mein Gesicht ziehen musst!“_

 

_„Und du willst ein Mann sein?“_

 

_„Wohl eher eine Maus ...“_

 

_„Apropos ... Warum laufen Mäuse durchs Treppenhaus?“_

 

_„Die sind für unsere Show. Lachen ist gesund und macht gesund. Es wird ihm gefallen.“_

 

_„Niemandem gefallen deine Witze, Bloody Hell!“_

 

_„Es heißt Bloody Joker! Und nur damit du es weißt: Ich habe viele Fans.“_

 

_„Das eine Mal zählt wohl für dein ganzes Leben, was? Und es war hauptsächlich Natsumis Verdienst.“_

 

_„Seid doch bitte etwas leise, es ist schon spät, die Leute wollen sicher ihre Ruhe.“_

 

_„Und seit wann bist du hier der Heilige, Fadenroller? Obwohl du in einer Schwesternuniform sicher für ein paar Lacher sorgen würdest ...“_

 

_„Kazuki, tritt bitte zurück!“_

 

_„Um Gottes Willen, nicht hier, Jubei!“_

 

_„... Na toll, den Schaden bezahlt aber ihr!“_

 

_„Benehmt euch doch bitte nicht wie die Kleinkinder. Oder wollt ihr, dass die Anwohner die Polizei rufen?“_

 

_„Teshimine-san hat recht, wir sind hier immerhin in einem Nobelviertel!“_

 

_„Was heißt das denn? Meinst du, wir wüssten nicht, wie man sich bei den reichen Mackern benimmt?!“_

 

_„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Toshiki, und das weißt du!“_

 

_„Du musst dich auch immer in den Vordergrund drängen!“_

 

_„Willst du, dass wir den Kampf aus der Kirche fortsetzen?!“_

 

_„Von mir aus gern!“_

 

_„Toshiki, Jubei, bitte!“_

 

_„Kazuki, er hat meine Ehre verletzt!“_

 

_„Welche Ehre?“_

 

_„Das reicht! SCHWARZE NADELN! GEHEIMTECHNIK!“_

 

_„FAUST DES DRACHEN! RYU-TECHNIK!“_

 

_„HEILIGE SCHEISSE! NICHT HIER!“_

 

_„IST JETZT HIER BALD MAL RUUUUUHEEEEEE?!“_

 

_„SCHNAUZE ALTE VETTEL! Äh, wer sind Sie überhaupt?“_

 

_„ICH BIN DIE VERMIETERIN! WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH, ZU SO SPÄTER STUNDE EINEN DERARTIGEN RADAU ZU VERANSTALTEN! SO EINE UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT!“_

 

_„Nicht doch, nicht doch, werte Dame, wir sind hier, um einen kranken Freund zu besuchen. Wir ... wir ... gehen jetzt besser ganz still und leise zu ihm, in Ordnung?“_

 

_„Ich würde sogar empfehlen, lautlos wie eine Schlange zu gleiten.“_

 

_„Hast du was gesagt, dressierter Affe?“_

 

_„Und sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Ratten mein Haus verlassen!“_

 

_„Das hätte ich auch gern, aber sie haben nun mal schon Geschenke gekauft und so ...“_

 

_„ICH MEINE DIE TIERE!“_

 

_„Oh, ach so, die sind gleich weg.“_

 

_„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie absolut stubenrein sind! Es sind gut dressierte Exemplare. Allerdings sind es Mäuse.“_

 

_„Was?“_

 

_„Sie reagieren sehr unbeherrscht auf eine Verdrehung der Tatsachen!“_

 

_„Was wollen Sie damit AAAAAIEEEEEEHHHH!“_

 

_„Die sind wir los.“_

 

_„Hey, Mido, wie weit ist es denn noch?“_

 

_„Drei Stockwerke, wenn ich nicht irre ...“_

 

_„Kein Wunder, dass der Bengel so dürr ist. Wenn ich jeden Tag so viele Stufen hochlaufen müsste ...“_

 

_„Würde dir sicher nicht schaden ...“_

 

_„Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich fett bin?!“_

 

_„Aber nein, Feuerschnalle!“_

 

_„...“_

 

_„... Vielleicht etwas mollig ...“_

 

_„Das reicht. Ich bin nicht bereit, noch länger dieselbe Luft zum Atmen mit dir zu teilen!“_

 

_„Ban, Kaoru, bitte seid doch nicht so gemein zueinander! Kano zuliebe.“_

 

_„Pah!“_

 

_„Hn.“_

 

_„Und der behauptet, ich stände unter dem Pantoffel.“_

 

_„Du Affendompteur hältst dich jetzt gefälligst mal zurück!“_

 

_„Fällt mir ja gar nicht ein, Schlangenbeschwörer!“_

 

_„Kinder, Kinder, seid friedlich oder wollt ihr, dass Kano vor Angst die Flucht ergreift?“_

 

_„Oh nein, er würde doch nicht einfach weglaufen, oder, Teshimine?“_

 

_„Tja, man kann nie wissen, Ginji.“_

 

_„Oh nein, dann können wir ja gar nicht den Kuchen essen, den Natsumi extra für ihn gebacken hat!“_

 

_„Nein, wohl nicht.“_

 

_„Teshimine, du möchtest ihm jetzt sofort sagen, dass das nicht dein Ernst gewesen ist.“_

 

_„Wir können ... keinen Kuchen essen ...?“_

 

_„Aber es war mein Ernst!“_

 

_„... keinen ... Kuchen ...“_

 

_„Teshimine ...“_

 

_„... keinen ...“_

 

_„Aber wenn es doch ein Geschenk-“_

 

_„... Kuchen ...“_

 

_„TESHIMINE!!!“_

 

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durchs Treppenhaus. Die Wohnungstür flog mit einem gewaltigen Knall beinahe aus den Angeln, als alle Volts, die keine millionenstarke elektrische Ladung vertragen konnten, praktisch übereinander in den Flur fielen, während sich der Herrscher der Blitze aus Trauer um einen verloren geglaubten Happen Schokoladenkuchen über ihren Köpfen entlud. Masaki und Jouya sahen den Pulk fassungslos an. Und lachten schallend los.

 

Ein Glück. Der Plan war aufgegangen.


	2. Dr. Jackals Assistent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2542663/)

Jouya schluckte mühsam. Angstschweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. Ohne zu blinzeln starrte er zitternd auf die langsam auf ihn zukommende Gestalt. Mit jedem ihrer Schritte verspannte er sich mehr und zog die Fesseln, die seine Handgelenke am Bettgestell befestigten, weiter zusammen. Trotz des wohlwollenden Lächelns, welches ihm die Gestalt schenkte, schien die Luft gefährlich zu knistern und er kaute nervös auf dem Knebel herum, der ihn am Schreien hinderte. Er wünschte sich, durch die Matratze rutschen und seinem Entführer entkommen zu können, aber so sehr er sich auch dagegen presste, weder verschluckte sie ihn, noch ließ sie ihn Abstand zu seinem Gegenüber gewinnen.

 

Dieser kicherte amüsiert: „Was ist, Kano? Ist meine Bitte wirklich so ungerechtfertigt? Immerhin warst du es, der meine Partnerin vom Waggon geschleudert hat. Ist es nicht recht und billig, dass du sie dafür bei diesem Auftrag vertrittst?“ Im nächsten Augenblick stand er über ihn gebeugt und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Es sei denn, du möchtest mein Angebot ablehnen und mir stattdessen auf andere Art und Weise zu Diensten sein ...“ Damit schossen Skalpelle aus seiner Hand direkt in Jouyas Unterleib. Dessen Körper zuckte kurz, aber heftig. Claude Akabane legte ihm beruhigend die andere Hand auf die Schulter: „Du solltest dich jetzt möglichst nicht bewegen, wenn du nicht willst, dass lebenswichtige Organe in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden. Und nun frage ich dich noch einmal: Wirst du mit mir zusammenarbeiten und die Arbeit machen, für die eigentlich Tachibana zuständig war?“

 

Der Schweiß lief in Bächen Jouyas Wangen herunter. Die Messer in seinem Bauch zwickten nicht einmal, aber er wusste, dass Claude jederzeit dazu in der Lage sein würde, sie zu materialisieren und ihn bis zur Kehle hin aufzuschlitzen. Ohne die stabilisierende Hand auf seiner Schulter wäre er schon längst in Panik verfallen und hätte womöglich unbeabsichtigt Selbstmord begangen. Doch so konnte er nur ängstlich wimmern und hoffen, dass Dr. Jackal nicht so zittrig war wie er im Moment.

 

Wie hatte er nur in so eine verfahrene Situation geraten können? Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, dass er gefesselt in einem ihm unbekannten Zimmer mit einem Mitbewohner aufgewacht war, der ihm Operationswerkzeuge in den Körper steckte und ihm dabei selig lächelnd eine vorübergehende Partnerschaft anbot?!

 

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, ob er irgendjemandem außer sich selbst die Schuld für den vor wenigen Stunden vermasselten Auftrag geben konnte ...

 

„Drück auf die Tube, Ban! Lässt du dich etwa von Maguruma-san vorführen?! Es ist ein Zug, verdammt, du wirst dich doch nicht von einem Zug abhängen lassen?!“

 

„Halt die Schnauze! Der Zug, der mir entkommt, muss erst noch erfunden werden! Zeit für unseren nagelneuen Raketenantrieb! Festhalten!“

 

Der frisierte Subaru flog durch die Luft und landete polternd auf den Gleisen, während der Zug vor ihm mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnern in einem Tunnel verschwand. Die Insassen des Kleinwagens wurden durchgerüttelt wie zerstoßenes Eis in einem Cocktailshaker, aber trotzdem schienen sie bei bester Laune und steckten voller hoffnungsfrohem Enthusiasmus.

 

Alle außer einem. Jouya saß mit gerunzelter Stirn und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf der Rückbank und brummte schmollend, während er bei jeder Schwelle einen unfreiwilligen kleinen Hüpfer machte: „Könnt ihr mir bitte nochmal erklären, warum ausgerechnet Kurusu-san so entscheidend wichtig bei diesem Auftrag sein soll? Ihr hättet doch Shido oder Kazuki mitnehmen können!“ Ban stieß Rauch aus der Nase aus und starrte dabei unbeirrt den Rücklichtern des letzten Waggons hinterher: „Nerv mich nicht, Windei, oder du fliegst gleich direkt durchs Dach! Wir brauchen dieses Mal eben etwas Licht. Du hättest ja artig zu Hause warten können, beschwer dich also nicht alle fünfzehn Minuten! Ist ja nicht so, dass dein Herr und Meister heute was Besseres vorgehabt hätte!“ „Kurusu-san hätte heute auf jeden Fall etwas Besseres vorgehabt, als sich, eingeklemmt in deine getunte Brotdose, auf die Jagd nach einer mehr als suspekten Lieferung zu begeben, die euch am Ende sowieso nicht mehr als einen feuchten Händedruck einbringen wird“, giftete der Junge, „Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, was genau sich in diesem ominösen Koffer befindet!“ „Selbstverständlich“, knurrte Ban nachdrücklich, „weiß ich genau, was er enthält! Jeder mit ein bisschen gesundem Menschenverstand hätte das sofort rausgefunden. Aber da du mit dem Grips eines Kükens ausgestattet bist, wundert es mich nicht im Geringsten, dass du keinen blassen Schimmer von dem immensen Wert der Ware hast.“ „Pah“, spuckte Jouya, „du brauchst dir auf deinen Verstand überhaupt nichts einzubilden! Oder muss ich dich an eure kleine Eskapade mit einem gewissen Haruo Otaki erinnern?! Was es wohl diesmal sein wird? Wieder der millimeterdicke Anteil an einer Wassermelone?! Oh, die Möglichkeiten!“ Ban warf Ginji einen alles verzehrenden Blick zu, dem dieser auswich, indem er auffallendes Interesse an den vorbeirasenden Bäumen aufwies: „Das war keine Wasser- sondern eine extrem seltene Platinmelone. Die Dinger sind ein Vermögen wert! Abgesehen davon war das eine einmalige Fehldeutung! Dieses Mal lege ich für meine Vermutung die Hand ins Feuer!“

 

„Würde es dir dann was ausmachen, uns einzuweihen? Wir möchten uns nämlich auch nicht den Arsch aufreißen für etwas, was am Ende nicht mal den Wert unserer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit kompensiert!“

 

„Dein Großguru weiß es schon und meckert nicht die ganze Zeit! Und was meine Bereitschaft betrifft, dir unsere Pläne mitzuteilen ... Nun, vergleich sie mit der deinen, für den Rest dieser Nacht den Mund zu halten!“

 

Jouyas Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Er sank zurück in die Polster und starrte wütend aus dem Fenster. Neben ihm sah ihn Masaki entschuldigend lächelnd an und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, Kano. Ginji wirkte so verzweifelt am Telefon. Es wird sich schon lohnen, vertrau mir.“ Schmale Schultern verspannten und entspannten sich wieder. Ein über den Lärm der Verfolgungsjagd kaum vernehmliches Brummen signalisierte, dass der Windmeister für den Augenblick – und nur für den Augenblick und nur des Zuspruchs Masakis wegen – kooperieren würde.

 

Inzwischen hatte der Subaru aufgeholt, Ginji stand bereits aufrecht auf dem Beifahrersitz und lud seine Arme elektromagnetisch auf. „Okay“, brüllte Ban, „alle aufsteigen und Zähne zusammenbeißen! Wir starten ... JETZT!“ Masaki und Jouya hakten sich bei dem Donnerkaiser unter und flogen dank Ginjis kompensierter Anziehungskraft auf den Zug, an dem sie haften blieben und sich vorsichtig aufrichteten. Der Subaru hängte sich mithilfe einer Seilwinde an den Zug.

 

„Vergiss nicht, Zitteraal, keine Elektrizität in der Nähe des Koffers! Ein Funke und ich scheiße darauf, dass ich das Zeitliche segnen kann, wenn ich innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden ein und dieselbe Person mehrmals mit dem Jagan beglücke!“

 

Unzählige Schweißperlen rannen dem Angesprochenen übers Gesicht. Masaki kicherte, Jouya rollte lediglich genervt mit den Augen. Er hätte sich eher die Hand abgehackt als zugegeben, wie sehr er darauf brannte, den Auftrag abzuschließen und zu erfahren, was die Lieferung denn nun enthielt.

 

„Okay“, rief Ginji, „unser Ziel ist der zweite Waggon! Haltet Ausschau nach einem kleinen, silbernen, gepanzerten Koffer! Seid vorsichtig damit, nicht dass der Inhalt kaputtgeht! Und jetzt ... Der Letzte bezahlt das Benzingeld!“ Jouya blinzelte irritiert, als Ginji ohne weitere Vorwarnung von einer Staubwolke umhüllt in der Ferne verschwand: „He, was ... HEY, DU SCHUMMELST, RAITEI!“ Und mit einem Fluchen, welches man von einem Vierzehnjährigen nicht erwarten würde, nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Masaki hetzte lachend hinterdrein.

 

Doch plötzlich durchfuhr ihn eine düstere Vorahnung wie ein Blitz und er bremste unvermittelt ab. Den beiden Jüngeren rief er noch eine Warnung zu, ehe sie eine kalte und völlig gelassene Stimme hörten, die ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

 

„Bloody Rain.“

 

In der nächsten Sekunde sahen sie sich einem Regen aus rotglühenden Skalpellen ausgesetzt, dem sie nicht mehr ausweichen konnten. Jouya, als der Schwächste von ihnen, schaffte es kaum, sie abzuwehren und zuckte bei jedem Treffer zusammen. Blutige Striemen zogen sich unversehens über seine Arme und als der Angriff endlich vorüber war, hatte seine Laune einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Zornig schrie er Ginji an: „Wenigstens das! Hättet ihr mir nicht wenigstens sagen können, dass der unser Gegner ist?! Wollt ihr, dass ich draufgehe?! ... Nein, schon gut, du brauchst die Frage nicht zu beantworten! Ich bin raus aus dem Spiel!“ Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade losrennen, als er über sich einen Schatten wahrnahm und in letzter Sekunde zurückspringen konnte. Die Gestalt, die auf seinem Platz landete, richtete sich langsam auf und ein Lächeln schimmerte im Mondschein: „Aber, aber. Ihr wollt uns doch nicht schon verlassen? Jetzt, wo der Auftrag beginnt, Spaß zu machen?“

 

„Glaub mir, Kano“, heulte Ginji, „wir wussten nicht, dass Akabane-san hier sein würde! Ban, hast du gehört? Was machen wir jetzt?!“ „Was soll das heißen, was wir jetzt machen?!“, erklang es durch ihre Headsets, „Macht ihn fertig und schnappt euch die Ware! Zu zweit gegen ihn zu gewinnen, während einer den Koffer einsackt, ist wohl nicht zu viel verlangt! Und Ginji. Übertreibʼs nicht. Kriegst du das hin?“ Ginji brach in ein strahlendes Lächeln aus: „Klar doch. Den mach ich sowas von fertig!“ Dr. Jackal legte den Kopf schief: „Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest. Bitte, streng dich an.“ Er zückte seine Skalpelle und lugte erwartungsvoll unter seiner Hutkrempe hervor: „Unterhalte mich, Ginji!“ Damit stürmte er direkt auf den Donnerkaiser zu, der ihm blitzschnell auswich und eine Ladung Elektrizität hinterherschickte. Ginji rief Masaki zu: „Schnell, hol du den Koffer! Kano und ich kümmern uns um Akabane-san!“ Jouya wurde blass: „Ich?!“ Er fächerte seine Waffen auf und presste durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor: „Warum muss ich gegen ihn kämpfen?!“

 

_‚Als ob ich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen dieses Monster hätte.‘_

 

Ginjis Fuß kollidierte mit Claudes Kinn und warf ihn weit zurück: „Masaki ist der Einzige, der den Koffer finden kann! Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob uns noch mehr Transporteure auflauern! Wenn Himiko da drin ist, möchte ich, dass sie gegen einen erfahrenen Kämpfer antritt, der sie nicht gleich mit seinem ganzen Repertoire angreift!“ Jouya sah beleidigt drein und murmelte: „Ich bringe auch nicht gleich jeden um, der mir im Weg steht. Und ich bin auch kein Anfänger mehr.“ Ein Warnruf brachte ihn zurück in die Realität und er fing mühevoll einige Skalpelle für Masaki ab, der an ihm vorbei Richtung Zugspitze stürmte. „Halt dich von ihm fern“, flüsterte dieser ihm dabei zu, „Setz nur auf Nahkampf, wenn du dich verteidigen musst. Morgen mach ich den vermasselten Abend wieder wett, versprochen.“ Seine Miene erhellte sich umgehend und er nickte glücklich, selbst wenn es der Lichtmeister nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann konzentrierte er sich voll auf den Kampf.

 

Ginji hatte inzwischen einige Mühe, sich einen ständig angreifenden Wolf Doctor vom Hals zu halten. Claude war seit ihrer letzten Konfrontation wieder ein ganzes Stück stärker geworden und drängte ihn gefährlich nah an den Rand des Zugdaches. Jouya holte weit aus und trennte die beiden mit einem gut platzierten Windstoß. Ginji nutzte die gewonnene Atempause, um sich aufzuladen und Claude einen direkten Treffer vor die Brust zu verpassen. Jouya wich einigen Skalpellen aus und sprang auf die andere Seite des Waggons, um ihren Gegner mit einem Wirbelwind von den Beinen zu holen. Ginji setzte mit ein paar schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Blitzen nach und boxte siegessicher in die Luft, als Claude qualmend in die Knie ging: „Gut so, Kano! Wir sind ein tolles Team! Allein hat eben selbst der furchtbare Akabane-san keine Chance!“ Jouya hob eine Augenbraue. Er und der Donnerkaiser, ein Team? Er drehte nur trotzig den Kopf zur Seite.

 

Plötzlich durchdrang ein Kichern die Luft. Claude richtete sich unberührt wieder auf und fasste sich an die Hutkrempe. Sein Blick glitt zu Jouya, der sich unwillkürlich verspannte und in Abwehrposition ging. „Ich muss zugeben, dass du ziemlich lästig bist ... Kano? Auf den ersten Blick hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass mich eine Einmischung deinerseits tatsächlich beeindrucken könnte. Wirklich sehr ärgerlich“, seine Augen funkelten, als sein Lächeln gefährlich wuchs, „Aber wer hat eigentlich behauptet, ich sei alleine?“

 

„BLOODY HURRICANE!!!“

 

Jouya schrie, als ihn ein Sturm aus Skalpellen umgab und ihm einige neue Wunden zufügte. Aus seiner Peripherie erblickte er einen schnell näherkommenden Schatten und er blockte ein rotglühendes Schwert mit seinem Fächer ab, der dabei einen tiefen Riss erlitt. Fluchend sprang er zurück. Neben Claude erschien ein schlankes Mädchen, dessen Gesichtsausdruck besorgniserregend fröhlich wirkte.

 

Ginji starrte sie einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund an und platzte dann heraus: „Riko!“ Jouya beobachtete entsetzt, wie er überglücklich und vollkommen unbedarft auf sie zusteuerte. Er spurtete los und konnte den Donnerkaiser gerade noch aus der Schusslinie ihres nächsten Bloody Hurricane stoßen. Er fiel stöhnend zu Boden und kämpfte gegen einen spontan aufsteigenden Schwindel an, während sich Ginji schützend vor ihn stellte. In den treuherzigen Augen erschienen Tränen, als er das Mädchen ungläubig anstarrte: „Aber Riko, was machst du denn da? Warum bist du so gemein? Wir haben uns doch so lange nicht mehr getroffen! Warum feiern wir nicht unser Wiedersehen? Ban wird dich sicher auch herzlich begrüßen!“ Aus dem Headset ertönte es beinahe hysterisch: „Den Teufel werd ich tun! Halt mir bloß dieses Mistweib vom Hals!“ Jouya hustete ein wenig und stemmte sich in die Höhe: „Wer ist das, Raitei? Kennst du die etwa?!“ Ginji jammerte mitleiderregend: „Sie hat uns einmal bei einem Auftrag geholfen-“

 

_„Geholfen?! Das ich nicht lache! Behindert hat uns die blöde Kuh!“_

 

„- und wir haben einen wunderbaren Tag miteinander verbracht-“

 

_„Wunderbar?! Du hast Pudding im Kopf anstatt Hirnmasse! Meine Nerven lagen schon nach einer Stunde blank!“_

 

„- und wir haben alle unsere Freunde dabei getroffen-“

 

_„Freunde?! Pah! Sie haben uns die Schuld an dem ganzen Bockmist gegeben und uns verdroschen! Schöne Freunde!“_

 

„- und außerdem ist sie hübsch!“

 

_„Ich töte dich! Sobald ich dich in die Finger bekomme, töte ich dich, du verdammter Zitteraal!“_

 

Claude ließ elegant eine Hand in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden: „Wie ich sehe, erinnert ihr euch an Tachibana. Sie wollte unbedingt das Transporteurhandwerk von mir erlernen. Zuerst habe ich ja höflich abgelehnt, aber ...“ „Er sagte, ich hätte Talent“, strahlte das Mädchen, als hätte sie nicht gerade erst versucht, alte Bekannte umzubringen, „und jetzt bin ich offiziell die Schülerin des unglaublich großartigen, berühmten Claude Akabane! Oh, ich bin so glücklich! Ach, übrigens: Wer bist du nochmal? Ich könnte schwören, dass ich dein dummes Gesicht schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe.“ Ginji heulte Sturzbäche, während aus dem Headset nur noch statisches Rauschen ertönte.

 

Jouya runzelte die Stirn und flüsterte ihm zu: „Es sieht nicht so aus, als wenn sie besonders viel von dir halten würde, Raitei. Finde dich damit ab, sie ist unsere Feindin. Du übernimmst Dr. Jackal. Ich kümmere mich um sie.“ „Okay“, schnüffelte Ginji traurig, hielt ihn jedoch noch kurz am Ellenbogen fest, „aber sei vorsichtig. Wenn sogar er ihr ein gewisses Talent zugesteht, kann sie schon jetzt sehr gefährlich sein.“ „Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich?“, fuhr Jouya ihn erbost an, „Meinst du, ich käme nicht einmal mehr gegen eine Anfängerin an?! Kümmer dich gefälligst um dich selbst!“ Damit riss er sich los und rannte an Claude vorbei auf Riko zu, die Richtung Ende des Zuges lief und schallend lachte, was seinen Zorn nur noch mehr anstachelte. Claude ließ ihn ungehindert passieren, stellte sich aber Ginji in den Weg, der den Jungen zurückhalten wollte: „Lass die Kinder spielen, Ginji. Und wir bringen es hier und jetzt zu Ende.“ Er führte die Hand zum Gesicht und materialisierte das Bloody Sword. Ginji hatte anschließend nicht mehr genügend Freiraum, um sich um andere zu sorgen, denn sein Gegner griff ihn mit einer Entschlossenheit an, die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

 

Währenddessen hatte Masaki den zweitvordersten Waggon erreicht und die Deckenluke aufgebrochen. Er sprang hinein und stand inmitten von unzähligen Tresoren ein- und derselben Bauart. Erst stutzte er verwirrt, schmunzelte dann aber verständnisvoll. Das war also der Grund für den erhöhten Bedarf an Licht. Er nickte kurz, konzentrierte sich ...

 

Und schon erfüllte blendend gleißendes Licht den Wagen. Alle Gegenstände wurden in strahlendes Weiß getaucht und verschwanden für das normalsterbliche Auge. Masaki legte die Hände auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Safe und starrte auf den glänzenden Stahl. Die übernatürlichen Strahlen durchfluteten das Material wie dünnes Papier. Er ließ die Hände sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Safe war leer. Er ging zum Nächsten und wiederholte die Prozedur.

 

_‚Leer.‘_

 

Auch die folgenden sechzehn Tresore enthielten nichts, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Beim Siebzehnten schließlich wurde er jedoch fündig. Ein rechteckiges Objekt, gefüllt mit einem weiteren, kleinen Quader ließ ihn zufrieden lächeln. Er drehte zielstrebig das Zahlenrad an der Vorderseite. Sein Röntgenblick wies ihm den rechten Weg durch den Mechanismus und so konnte er nach wenigen Sekunden einen Erfolg verbuchen. Er zog die Tür auf und schnappte sich den Koffer. Anschließend sprang er durch die Deckenluke wieder hinauf aufs Dach. Die Mission war abgeschlossen.

 

Ginji und Claude bekämpften sich inzwischen bis aufs Blut. Beide trugen bereits deutliche Zeichen der Kompetenz des jeweils anderen, doch während der Donnerkaiser ernst und etwas ermüdet dreinschaute, sah Dr. Jackal aus, als hätte er den Spaß seines Lebens. Trotz seiner blutenden Nase, hervorgerufen durch einen besonders heftigen Stromschlag, lächelte er selig und breitete die Arme aus: „Genau so, Ginji! Zeig mir dein wahres Gesicht! Deine wahre Stärke! Halt dich nicht zurück! Zeig sie mir! Zeig mir meine eigenen Grenzen!“ Damit stürmte er wieder auf ihn los und führte seine Skalpelle so flink und gekonnt, dass Ginji kaum Möglichkeiten zur Gegenwehr bekam.

 

Doch plötzlich wurde Claude von so gleißendem Licht geblendet, dass er mit einem Aufschrei die Augen schloss und in die Knie ging. Über das Tosen seiner dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen hinweg hörte er die Stimmen seiner Gegner.

 

„Masaki! Du hast es geschafft!“

 

„Ja, aber noch haben wir nicht gewonnen. Verschwinden wir, Ginji! Akabane ist ein zu harter Brocken! Weg hier! Sofort!“

 

„Da kannst du drauf wetten! Ban, wir haben die Lieferung! Wir kommen zurück!“

 

_„Verstanden. Und ihr beeilt euch besser! Die Grenze liegt nur noch zwei Kilometer vor uns! Wenn wir sie passieren, war alles umsonst!“_

 

Eilige Schritte entfernten sich. Der Wolf Doctor verharrte noch einige Sekunden in seiner Position, ehe ihn die Orientierungslosigkeit verließ und er langsam die Augen öffnete. Seine dunklen Pupillen erhellten sich, als sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Schmunzeln verzogen. Er richtete sich auf und sah den Get Backers hinterher.

 

_‚Falsch, meine Freunde.‘_

 

Damit nahm er gemäßigten Schrittes die Verfolgung auf.

 

_‚Es ist schon jetzt alles umsonst.‘_

 

Unterdessen wich Jouya einem gezielten Schwerthieb seiner Gegnerin aus und parierte ihn mit einem Tritt in die Leistengegend. Schweiß rann seine Wangen hinab in seinen Jackenkragen. Es brannte auf seiner Seele und nagte an seinem Selbstvertrauen, dass ihn eine völlig unerfahrene Frau im Kampf dermaßen an die Wand drängen konnte. Würde er all seine Kraft aufwenden, konnte er sie vielleicht besiegen, aber er musste sich zerknirscht eingestehen, ihr nicht so überlegen zu sein, dass er sie ohne ihr Leben zu gefährden problemlos ausschalten konnte. Und er wusste nur zu gut, wie die Get Backers auf einen derartigen Unfall reagieren würden. Und natürlich erst Masaki. Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall ernsthaft verletzen, sonst würde ihm sein Meister niemals verzeihen. Er duckte sich gewandt unter ihrem Fuß hinweg und schwang seinen kleinen Fächer empor. Ein Windstoß wirbelte sie einige Meter weit von ihm weg.

 

Eben wollte er zu einem weiteren Angriff ansetzen, als zwei schemenhafte Figuren an ihm vorbeirasten. Verdutzt verharrte er auf seiner Position. Eine der beiden brüllte ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu: „Steh da nicht rum, Kano! Nimm die Beine in die Hand! Wir sind hier fertig!“ Einige Waggons weiter vorne manifestierte sich die Gestalt des Wolf Doctors, was mehr als genug Grund für Jouya darstellte, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und den anderen so schnell wie möglich zu folgen.

 

Masaki und Ginji sprangen vom Zug und verschwanden hinter dem Waggon. Jouya legte einen Zahn zu, als er erkannte, dass er der Nachzügler war und in nicht unerheblicher Gefahr schwebte. Doch schon hörte er von hinten einen schrillen Schrei.

 

„Ihr entkommt mir nicht!“

 

Riko sprang ihm mit gestrecktem Bein ins Genick, er drehte sich aber in letzter Sekunde um und rollte unter ihr her. Sie wich seinem Tritt ebenfalls aus, parierte seinen Schlag und auch einen Windstoß des kleinen Fächers und schlug ihm blitzschnell mit der Faust vor die Nase. Stöhnend taumelte er zurück und vernahm mit steigender Panik die dumpfen Schritte von Dr. Jackal, die langsam aber bedrohlich näher kamen.

 

Er musste an dieser Furie vorbei, wenn er sich nicht mit Claude anlegen wollte! Er fing seinen Sturz ab, sprintete nach vorne und wirbelte um seine überraschte Gegnerin herum, trat ihr in die Kniekehlen und jagte ihr, als sie mit einem Quieken zu Boden ging, seinen Ellenbogen in den Nacken. Anschließend stürmte er ohne zurückzublicken los und schaffte es beinahe ans Ende des Zuges. Als er gerade zum rettenden Sprung ansetzte, hörte er das beunruhigende Summen niederprasselnder Messerschneiden. Er sprang zurück und konnte sich so einem Bloody Rain entziehen, was ihn jedoch direkt vor die Schneide von Rikos Bloody Sword trieb. Seine Augenbraue zuckte, als das glühende Schwert zwischen seiner Elle und seiner Hüfte hervortrat und er schaffte es gerade noch, den Arm hochzureißen, ehe sie ihn ihm abtrennen konnte. Sie sprangen auseinander und musterten sich atemlos. Von hinten hörte Jouya Bans ungeduldiges Brüllen: „Verdammt nochmal, sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst, Windei! Hinter der nächsten Kurve liegt die Grenze! Beeil dich oder wir lassen dich hier!“

 

Können vor Lachen. Ihn unter Druck zu setzen war in dieser Situation wenig hilfreich.

 

Wieder war es Riko, die die Initiative ergriff und sich auf ihn stürzte. Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich energisch zur Konzentration. Dann duckte er sich unter ihrem Hieb hindurch, platzierte seinen Ellenbogen in ihrer Magengrube, packte mit der anderen Hand ihr Handgelenk und warf sie über seine Schulter hinweg auf das Zugdach. So war zumindest der Plan.

 

Leider ging er schief. Ob er zu viel Kraft aufgewendet hatte oder sie sich einfach nicht richtig fangen konnte, wusste er nicht mehr. Das nächste, woran er sich erinnerte, war, wie sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über die Seite des Zuges rutschte. In allerletzter Sekunde schaffte er es, sie am Kragen ihres pechschwarzen Jacketts zu packen und sich selbst irgendwie an der Oberfläche des Waggons festzukrallen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und rutschte tiefer, als er das verdächtige Geräusch reißenden Stoffs vernahm. Als er den ersten Schrecken verdaut hatte, schrie er entsetzt über das Tosen der Räder hinweg: „Greif meine Hand! Schnell, bevor es-“

 

Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, ehe das Befürchtete geschah. Der Stoff gab unter dem Druck ein Stück nach, Riko rutschte hinaus und verschwand mit einem Aufschrei im Dunkeln der Nacht. Jouya wurde speiübel, aber er zwang sich auf die Beine und rannte bis zum hinteren Ende des Waggons. Der Subaru kam ins Blickfeld, doch wie in Trance stand der Junge da und starrte über ihn hinweg auf die dahinfliegende Trasse. Die Rufe der Get Backers hörte er nur wie durch einen Nebelschleier.

 

Sie war tot. Ginji würde am Boden zerstört sein. Und Masaki würde ihm den Hals dafür umdrehen.

 

Er spürte, wie ihm der Stoff des Jacketts durch die Finger glitt. Doch als er das Gewicht des Kleidungsstücks kaum noch wahrnahm und er den Kontakt schon beinahe verloren hatte, umschlang etwas mit eisernem Griff Hand und Jackett und wirbelte ihn herum. Eine Faust bohrte sich ihm mit unbarmherziger Kraft in den Magen und er starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das milde lächelnde Gesicht von Claude, ehe das Licht aus seinen Pupillen schwand und er in eine alles vergessende Dunkelheit sank.

 

\---

 

Seine Freunde hatten Teile des Geschehens vom Wagen aus verfolgt. Kaum dass das Mädchen an ihnen vorbeirauschte und von den Büschen neben den Schienen verschluckt wurde, war Ginji schon ohne zu Zögern hinterher gesprungen. Ban rollte mit den Augen. Sein Partner war manchmal einfach zu fürsorglich für sein eigenes Wohl. Er für seinen Teil bezweifelte stark, dass ein solcher Sturz der Schülerin des Wolf Doctors den Garaus machen konnte. Währenddessen rief Masaki Jouya zu, dass er springen sollte, doch der Windmeister schien seine Stimme überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Ban bellte ungehalten hinauf: „Starr da keine Löcher in die Luft! Komm schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit! Oder hast du etwa Gewissensbisse wegen dieser Schnalle?!“ Masaki rief aufmunternd: „Ginji wird ein hübsches Mädchen wie sie nicht einfach draufgehen lassen! Sie ist sicherlich in Ordnung!“ Er wartete wenige Sekunden und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Keine Chance, er hört uns gar nicht. Hab ihn lange nicht mehr so erlebt. Ich gehe ihn holen.“ Damit richtete er sich auf und wollte eben zum Sprung ansetzen, als sich eine schwarze Gestalt direkt hinter Jouya aufbaute und seine Hand umschloss. „Scheiße“, knurrte Ban, „den Bastard habe ich ja ganz verdrängt! Windei! Bleib ruhig und hör mir- WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHST DU DA, AKABANE?!“

 

Was sie sahen, ließ sie beide erbleichen. In Dr. Jackals Hand blitzten Skalpelle auf. Er holte weit damit aus ...

 

„WINDEI! WACH AUF! DU MUSST IHM AUSWEI-“

 

Die Faust des Transporteurs kollidierte ungebremst mit Jouyas Unterleib. Masaki beobachtete voller Entsetzen, wie dessen Kopf langsam nach hinten sackte. Die Beine des Jungen gaben nach und er wäre ohne Zweifel ebenfalls vom Zug gefallen, hätte ihn Claude nicht wie in einem Schraubstock festgehalten. Tiefdunkle Augen trafen strahlend blaue. Der Transporteur schenkte dem Lichtmeister ein seltenes, funkelndes Grinsen und sein Mund formte Worte, die dieser nur zu gut verstand.

 

_‚Es hat letztendlich doch noch Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr?‘_

 

Masaki ballte die Fäuste, sodass sich die Fingernägel ins Fleisch bohrten. Als Ban den Subaru zähneknirschend vom Zug abkoppelte und ihn mit einer Vollbremsung zum Stehen brachte, explodierte sein ohnmächtiger Zorn.

 

„AKABANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!“

 

Lange Zeit, nachdem alle Geräusche verstummt waren, stand Masaki noch immer im Wagen und starrte ins schwarze Nichts der Nacht. Ban, gestützt auf sein Lenkrad, wirkte nicht weniger angespannt: „Ich bin so unglaublich naiv. Warum zum Teufel habe ich gedacht, dass er ihn nicht töten würde? Er hat noch nie vor irgendetwas Halt gemacht ...“ Der Hexenmeister fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand übers Gesicht: „Sie sind jenseits der Grenze. Wir können nicht einfach hinterher. Scheiße ...“ Masaki murmelte nur mit schwacher Stimme: „Gott, warum habe ich zugesagt? Er hätte gar nicht hier sein sollen! Und jetzt hat dieser dreckige ... Er hat ihn ...“

 

\---

 

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du so weit gehst“, brummte Gozo, als sein Partner mit dem leblosen Körper unter dem Arm das für sie reservierte Abteil betrat betrat, „Irgendwie dachte ich, du wärst nicht mehr ganz so verrückt wie früher.“ Claude lachte und ließ den Ballast sanft zu Boden gleiten, während er das Jackett seiner Schülerin hin und her schwenkte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Du weißt doch, wie sehr mich ein guter Kampf erfreut.“ Der Fahrer schüttelte den Kopf: „Das konnte man schwerlich einen guten Kampf nennen. Der Bengel war dir doch hoffnungslos unterlegen.“ Er musterte das stille Bündel unschlüssig und seufzte. Doch dann stutzte er.

 

„... Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?“

 

„Aber natürlich.“

 

„Nun, es sind vielmehr drei Fragen.“

 

„Oh, du bist heute ungewöhnlich gesprächig, Mr. No Brakes. Ich bebe vor Spannung.“

 

„Erstens: Warum hast du die Leiche mitgebracht? Zweitens: Warum fließt hier kein Blut? Und drittens: Warum atmet die Leiche noch?“

 

„Deine Auffassungsgabe ist wie immer exzellent, Maguruma-san. Drittens: Weil es sich dabei nicht um eine Leiche handelt. Zweitens: Weil man von einem kleinen Schlag in den Solarplexus nicht verblutet. Und erstens: Weil ich die Hilfe unseres lieben Freundes hier benötige. Er hat Tachibana unschädlich gemacht. Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Seinetwegen fehlt mir jetzt unsere Botin. Er hat die gleiche schmale Statur wie sie und ist sogar noch etwas kleiner. Er ist schneller als sie und zufälligerweise gerade verfügbar geworden. Perfekte Voraussetzungen für eine Vertretung. Und außerdem ...“ Claude zog lächelnd einen kleinen Quader aus Rikos Jackettasche und drehte ihn im Licht der Lampe hin und her.

 

„Muss ich mich doch dafür erkenntlich zeigen, meinst du nicht?“

 

Dr. Jackal brachte ihn unsanft zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, indem er die Skalpelle mit einem Ruck Richtung Brustkorb führte und Jouya damit einen angsterfüllten, gedämpften Schrei entlockte: „Ich bin ein ungeduldiger Mensch. Es wäre besser, wenn du mir deine Antwort so bald wie möglich geben würdest. Sagen wir ... Sofort?“ Mit sadistischer Freude drehte er seine Hand und rührte ein wenig in den Lungenflügeln des Jungen herum.

 

Jouya meinte, sein eigenes Herz in den Ohren pulsieren zu spüren. Was sollte er tun? Masaki verraten und gemeinsame Sache mit dem Feind machen? Oder hier und jetzt ehrenvoll sterben? Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als Claude die Messer Richtung Gurgel lenkte. Streich das „ehrenvoll“. Der Wolf Doctor würde ihn sezieren, vermutlich noch so, dass er alles mitbekam. So sehr er es sich auch einreden wollte, er war kein Held. Spätestens nach einem sauberen Schnitt im Bauchbereich hätte er um sein Leben gewinselt. Also wandte er beschämt den Kopf zur Seite und nickte schwach. Dr. Jackal strahlte: „Wunderbar! Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich getan hätten! Heute Abend werde ich dir unseren Plan erklären. Bis dahin ruhst du dich besser noch ein wenig aus. Du wirst alle Kraft, die du aufweisen kannst, bitter benötigen.“ Und dann verpasste er ihm eine so schallende Ohrfeige, dass der Junge mit einem Schlag das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

\---

 

Es war bereits dunkel, als Jouya wieder zu sich kam. Seine Lider waren schwer, aber er zwang sie mit erstaunlicher Willensstärke auseinander und betrachtete leicht orientierungslos seine Umgebung. Als er sich erhob, zuckte er mit einem Ächzen zusammen. Seine Wange brannte und er vermutete, dass sich inzwischen ein roter Abdruck auf der Haut abzeichnete. Als er die Beine über die Bettkante schwang und sich aufrichtete, rutschte die Decke, in die er eingehüllt war, herunter und legte seinen Oberkörper frei. Er benötigte einige Sekunden, ehe ihm dämmerte, dass es ihm entscheidend an Kleidungsstücken mangelte. Er lief hochrot an und griff entsetzt nach der Decke, um sie sich über den Körper zu werfen.

 

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Claude betrat das Zimmer. Er lächelte zuckersüß: „Wie schön, du bist wach! Perfektes Timing, wenn ich das so sagen darf! In knapp zwei Stunden müssen wir uns auf den Weg zu unserem Kunden machen. Vorher möchte ich dir noch deine Aufgaben näherbringen. Wenn du dich bitte an den Tisch setzen könntest? Ich erkläre dir lieber alles anhand einer Karte.“ Jouya krallte sich an seiner Decke fest und kreischte hysterisch: „Was für ein Plan? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt? Und warum zum Teufel bin ich nackt?! Wo sind meine Sachen?! ... Und meine Fächer?!“

 

„Ich brauchte ebenfalls ein wenig Schlaf. Da ich aber nicht wollte, dass du dich – natürlich wider Erwarten – aus dem Staub machst, habe ich deine Kleidung an mich genommen und sie vorsichtshalber verbrannt.“

 

„Sie haben WAS?!“

 

„Ich habe sie verbrannt. Aber keine Angst, ich habe selbstverständlich für gleichwertigen Ersatz gesorgt. Wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit bitte zur Rechten lenken würdest? Und was die Fächer betrifft: Sie dürften irgendwo im Gebüsch entlang der Bahnstrecke liegen. Ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie zu suchen, wenn du verstehst.“

 

Jouya erkannte im Halbdunkel des Zimmers einen Stuhl, über dem einige Kleidungsstücke ausgebreitet lagen. Die Garderobe bestand aus einer schwarzen Cargohose, einem schneeweißen Rollkragenpullover und einer schwarzen Cabanjacke. Alles unterschied sich nur durch jugendlichere Details von Claudes Outfit. Außerdem lag eine Gürteltasche auf dem Tisch, die zweifelsohne ebenfalls für ihn bestimmt war.

 

Zögerlich schielte er zum Wolf Doctor hinüber, der sich freundlich lächelnd an den Tisch setzte und nur noch auf seinen neuen Freund zu warten schien. Mit erschreckender Gewissheit, dass es dem Mann überhaupt nicht einfallen würde, sich umzudrehen oder gar den Raum zu verlassen, stand Jouya schließlich seufzend auf und begann schüchtern, sich anzukleiden. Die ganze Zeit brannte Claudes Blick auf seiner Haut und als schließlich die sanfte Stimme die Luft zerriss, zuckte Jouya einmal mehr furchtsam zusammen: „Ich bin angenehm überrascht. Du bist kräftiger gebaut, als es von außen den Anschein hat. Und deine Beine zeugen von einer gewissen Belastbarkeit. Wie schnell kannst du laufen?“ Jouya schluckte unsicher: „Ich schaffe die hundert Meter etwa in ... zehn Sekunden ...“

 

„Und wie lange kannst du das Maximaltempo halten?“

 

„... Ziemlich lange ... Wa... Darf ich fragen, warum?“

 

Claude stützte sich auf seine Fingerknöchel. „Deine Aufgabe verlangt ein hohes Maß an Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich wegen Tachibanas Können etwas besorgt war. Doch mit dir“, er stand auf und trat an den Windmeister heran, der ein Stückchen in sich zusammenschrumpfte, „glaube ich, einen viel erfolgversprechenderen Kandidaten gefunden zu haben. Sei doch so gut und zeig mir deine Ausdauer.“

 

Ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung riss er ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt von den Füßen und platzierte seinen auf Hochglanz polierten Schuh direkt zwischen Jouyas Schulterblättern. Gerade, als der Junge mit einem Keuchen flach zu Boden gehen wollte, ließ er Messerspitzen unter ihm hervortreten und zwang ihn so in die Haltung eines Liegestützes. Jouya starrte mit zuckenden Gesichtsmuskeln auf die Schneiden hinab, während Claude erwartungsfroh auf seine Armbanduhr schaute: „Halt dagegen, wenn du nicht aufgespießt werden möchtest.“ Um den Schwierigkeitsgrad ein wenig anzuheben, presste er mit jeder verstreichenden Minute seinen Fuß ein wenig fester gegen den bebenden Rücken.

 

Nach einer Viertelstunde Folter war er zufrieden. Mit einem Fingerschnippen verstaute er seine Messer wieder in seinem Körper und klatschte begeistert in die Hände: „FABELHAFT! Einfach fabelhaft! Ich sehe mit Zuversicht auf unsere Zusammenarbeit, Kano! Folge mir, ich erkläre dir alles, was du wissen musst!“ Jouya lag zitternd am Boden. Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen in Sturzbächen über seinen Nasenrücken in den Teppich.

 

_‚Kurusu-san ... ich werde hier vielleicht sterben ...‘_

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich mühsam aufzurappeln schaffte und dem gewalttätigen Transporteur an den Tisch folgte. Eine Karte lag ausgebreitet darauf und er konnte erkennen, dass es sich um die Umgebung eines Industriegebiets handelte. Er überlegte kurz, nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte Claude: „Bevor ich Ihnen helfe, möchte ich eines wissen. Warum benötigen sie mich überhaupt noch? Die Get Backers haben die Lieferung doch zurückgebracht. Sie haben nichts mehr, was Sie noch transportieren können.“ Claudes Lachen ließ ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme laufen: „Ach, der Koffer aus dem Safe? Ja, es war wirklich sehr schlau, Kurusu-san dafür einzuschalten, das muss ich eingestehen. Aber leider, leider war dieses hübsche Stück nur ...“

 

\---

 

„EIN KÖDER?!“

 

Bans Mund stand sperrangelweit offen, Ginjis verzweifeltes Selbst lief auseinander wie Eis in der Sommersonne und Masaki taumelte rückwärts auf einen Barhocker, als Paul Wan mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seiner Zigarette kaute und die gefälschte Beute zwischen den Fingern hin und her drehte.

 

_‚Er ist für einen Köder gestorben ...‘_

 

„Masaki“, schluchzte Ginji traurig, „es tut mir leid! Das ist alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten hätte ...“ Der Lichtmeister hob die Hand. Sein Blick war leer. Mit Mühe richtete er sich auf, drehte sich um und verließ das Honky Tonk.

 

Bans Faust krachte auf den Tresen.

 

\---

 

„DAS IST VERRÜCKT! SIE SIND VERRÜCKT! DAS IST SELBSTMORD!“

 

Jouya wich panisch zurück und sah schockiert von der Karte auf Claude und zurück. Dr. Jackal begutachtete ihn interessiert: „Aber nein, es ist alles minutiös geplant. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Solange du dich an den Plan hältst und nicht zögerst, kann gar nichts passieren. Nun, höchstwahrscheinlich zumindest.“ Jouya schüttelte heftig den Kopf: „Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass dieses Mädchen diesen Wahnsinn mitmachen wollte?! Das hätte sie im Leben nicht geschafft! Es ist völlig unmöglich! Sie können mich gleich hier und jetzt umbringen, es macht überhaupt keinen Unterschied!“ Claude tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Hutkrempe: „Oh, meinst du? Soll ich dir erzählen, was meine Gegner vom letzten Transport geschrien haben, lange bevor sie das Zeitliche gesegnet haben?“

 

Er lächelte sehnsuchtsvoll: „‚Töte mich, töte mich‘, ‚Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen‘, ‚Der Teufel zeigt mehr Gnade als du‘ ... Ah, es war wundervoll.“ Jouya prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und unfreiwillige Illustrationen stiegen in seinem Kopf auf. Er schlug verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht. Claudes Stimme drang zu ihm hindurch: „Tachibana hat sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt. Sie vertraute mir blind. Das kannst du auch, Kano. Für diesen Auftrag sind wir Partner. Du kannst dich voll und ganz auf meine Unterstützung verlassen. Solange ich auch die deine genieße. Sieh es so: Wenn du mir gehorchst, hast du eine Chance. Eine sehr gute Chance. Es steht dir selbstverständlich frei, abzulehnen. Aber dann ... Nun, ich kann natürlich nicht zulassen, dass du mit unserem Vorhaben hausieren gehst, das verstehst du sicher, nicht wahr?“ Jouya sank zu Boden und versteckte das Gesicht auf den Knien. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter: „Es ist nicht lebensgefährlich. Solange du nicht zögerst.“

 

\---

 

Gozo sah stumm von seinem Lenkrad auf, als sich die Beifahrertür öffnete und sich Claude elegant in den Sitz schwang. Jouya schlich hinterdrein und ließ sich wortlos im Frachtraum nieder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Gozo nickte eine kurze Begrüßung, die Jouya dazu veranlasste, trotzig die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen und mit gerunzelter Stirn vor sich hinzustarren. Der Fahrer sah zu seinem Partner hinüber: „Hast ihn überredet, hm?“ Claude hob unschuldig die Hände: „Kann man diesem Lächeln eine so verzweifelte Bitte abschlagen? Fahr los, Mr. No Brakes. Wir haben eine Lieferung zu überbringen.“

 

Der Truck startete mit qualmenden und quietschenden Reifen.

 

Jouya sprach während der Fahrt kein Wort. Nachdem ihm Dr. Jackal seine Aufgabe erklärt hatte, verstand er, warum der Mann so viel Wert auf Gewandtheit und Ausdauer legte. Erfolg und Misserfolg hing in fast vollständigem Maße von ihm ab. Dass Claude sich tatsächlich bereit erklärt hatte, seiner Schülerin eine so große Verantwortung zu übertragen, beeindruckte Jouya. Er musste zweifellos große Stücke auf das Mädchen gehalten haben. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in seiner schwarzen Jacke. Konnte er sich überhaupt wieder bei den Volts blicken lassen, nachdem er doch für Rikos Tod verantwortlich war? Ginji würde ihn wahrscheinlich bei lebendigem Leib rösten. Er schien einiges für sie empfunden zu haben. Und Masaki ... Masaki mochte es gar nicht, wenn man Ginji verletzte. Jouya erschauderte. Und schüttelte dann missmutig den Kopf. Wenn er bei diesem Einsatz nicht draufgehen wollte, durfte er sich jetzt nicht mit derlei Gedanken belasten.

 

„Kano?“

 

Claudes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Sorgen und stieß ihn direkt in größere hinein.

 

„Mach dich bereit. Du wirst bald umsteigen.“

 

Er schluckte nervös, nickte aber folgsam und stand auf. Gozo öffnete mit einem Knopfdruck das Dachfenster und er schwang sich hinauf. Ehe er den Truck verlassen konnte, wünschte ihm der Wolf Doctor Glück. Er warf ihm einen wenig überzeugten Blick zu und schlüpfte durch die Luke. Claude zog sich grinsend seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht. Gozo brummte: „Bist du sicher, dass er es schafft? Er wirkt ziemlich verkrampft.“ „Keine Sorge“, lachte Dr. Jackal, „Tachibana hätte es mit viel Glück schaffen können. Ihm wird es sicher gelingen.“

 

„Vertraut er dir?“

 

„Das werden wir sehen. Zwingend notwendig ist es nicht, solange er meine Anweisungen befolgt. Aber es wäre gesünder für ihn.“

 

„Er gehört zu den Get Backers. Ich möchte sie ungern zu meinen Todfeinden machen, Jackal.“

 

„Wie ich schon sagte, keine Sorge. Wenn etwas passieren sollte“, der schwarz gekleidete Transporteur starrte plötzlich mit gefährlicher Mordlust geradeaus, „bin ich vollends dazu bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen.“

 

Auf dem Dach des Trucks kauerte sich Jouya inzwischen mit schützend vorm Gesicht gehaltener Hand hin und achtete auf die vorbeirasenden Gebäude. Etwa einen Kilometer vor sich machte er schließlich seinen Bestimmungsort aus und er tippte vorsichtig an sein Headset: „Test, hier spricht Kano. Akabane-san, hören Sie mich?“

 

_„Laut und deutlich, Kano. Wie ist das Wetter?“_

 

„Ich lache später, wenn mir nicht mehr vor Kälte die Zähne klappern, Sir. Ich sehe den Schacht. Bin in zehn Sekunden für die nächste halbe Stunde nicht erreichbar.“

 

_„Verstanden. Und ich sage es nochmal: Trödele nicht, in Ordnung?“_

 

„Verstanden. Ich bin weg.“

 

Er sprang ab und landete auf einem der quer über die Straße gespannten Luftschächte, die die Fabriken in der Umgebung sowie eine in weiter Entfernung stehende Villa miteinander verbanden. Er schraubte mit einem kleinen Werkzeugset, das er von seinem „Partner“ erhalten hatte, eine der Abdeckungen auf und kroch hinein. Sofort erklang statisches Rauschen aus dem Kopfhörer und er stellte ihn seufzend ab. Er atmete tief ein und aus. Zeit, um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Von Zweifeln erfüllt krabbelte er los.

 

\---

 

Claude durchschritt das riesige Foyer des Herrenhauses. Sein Vergnügen an dem Auftrag war ihm anzusehen, denn er lächelte selbst dann noch, als er ganze Trauben von in der Halle verborgenen Gegnern wahrnahm. Er blieb stehen und zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht: „Meine Herren, ich denke, wir können uns dieses Versteckspiel sparen. Bitte, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und nennen Sie mir Namen und Begehr, damit ich weiß, wen ich und warum ich ihn aufschlitze.“ Wie erwartet sprangen von allen Seiten Türen auf und legten ein Dutzend schwarz gekleideter Männer frei, die ihre Pistolen und Gewehre direkt auf seinen Kopf richteten. Er sah auf und bemerkte auf einer Empore über sich vier Personen. Eine davon war ihm wohlbekannt.

 

Er legte süßlich lächelnd den Kopf schief: „Heji Matsumoto-san! Liebe Güte, ich habe keinen derart freundlichen Empfang erwartet! Aber ich kann Ihnen mit Freuden mitteilen, dass ich die Ware bei mir habe. Wenn Sie sie bitte in Empfang nehmen und mir eine Quittung ausstellen würden, können wir direkt zum nächsten Auftrag übergehen.“ Der ältere Mann in grauem Anzug schwitzte wie nach einem Marathon und sah ihn verängstigt an, sagte aber nichts. Dafür trat ein Jüngerer vor und kicherte. „Ich bin wirklich nicht überrascht, dass der große Dr. Jackal seine Aufgabe mit Bravour gemeistert hat. Allerdings muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass der gute Matsumoto sich vor wenigen Stunden zur Ruhe gesetzt hat. Ich übernehme hiermit all seine Geschäfte. Bitte nehmen Sie meine aufrichtige Dankbarkeit für den Abschluss der Lieferung an. Aber ich muss Sie leider darauf hinweisen“, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer bösartigen Fratze, „dass wir Ihre Bezahlung neu verhandeln müssen.“ Auf sein Zeichen sprangen die beiden anderen Schatten, die Claude wegen der schlechten Beleuchtung nicht richtig hatte erkennen können, von der Balustrade.

 

Als sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichteten, pfiff der Wolf Doctor anerkennend durch die Zähne: „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits regen Gebrauch von der neuen Technologie gemacht. Ich bezweifle, dass solche Kampfanzüge nur durch Menschenkraft zu manövrieren sind. Sind Sie sich absolut sicher, dass Sie mir anstatt des vereinbarten Bargeldes Ihre Leute zum Spielen überlassen wollen?“ Sein Gesprächspartner zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch: „Oh, ich bitte darum. Durch einen Kampf gegen Sie erhalten wir bestimmt wertvolle Daten, die uns bei der Weiterentwicklung gute Dienste leisten werden. Und jetzt tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen und sterben Sie.“ Die mobilen Panzer rasten wie aufs Stichwort auf Claude zu, der langsam seine Hand an seine Hutkrempe hob. Aus ihren Armen schnellten blitzende Klingen. Sie bewegten sich mit so hoher Geschwindigkeit fort, dass ihr Angriff vorüber war, noch ehe Claudes Finger ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Dr. Jackal verharrte reglos. Alles war totenstill. Doch dann ertönte das schallende Gelächter des Befehlshabers: „Wie entsetzlich enttäuschend, Akabane! Von einem Mann Ihres Kalibers hätte ich weitaus effektivere Gegenwehr erwartet! Für eine so kümmerliche Vorstellung lohnte es sich überhaupt nicht, die neuen Waffen einzusetzen!“

 

„... Sie haben recht. Es war definitiv enttäuschend.“

 

Das Lachen verstummte abrupt und der Mann starrte überrascht auf den Transporteur, dessen angenehmes Lächeln von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden war. Claudes Hand setzte sich erneut in Bewegung und umschloss die Hutkrempe so fest, dass sie zerknitterte. Als er leicht den Kopf hob, funkelten seine Augen unter ihr hervor. Die schwarzen Pupillen zitterten vor Zorn.

 

„Und ich mag es gar nicht, wenn man meine Zeit vergeudet.“

 

Mit diesen Worten sanken alle Feinde rings um ihn herum geräuschlos zu Boden. Einige zerfielen sogar in ihre Bestandteile. Blut sickerte unter den toten Körpern hervor und vermischte sich zu einer riesigen Lache, die das obligatorische „J“ formte.

 

„Und jetzt, da ich feststellen musste, was für ein enttäuschender Geschäftspartner Sie sind, möchte ich Sie darum bitten, Matsumoto-san wieder übernehmen zu lassen. Sie dürfen sich entfernen.“

 

Der Mann wich mit knirschenden Zähnen zurück und starrte Claude halb angsterfüllt, halb wutentbrannt an: „Das werden Sie bereuen, Jackal! Sie kommen nicht weit! Ich weiß, was Sie und dieser idealistische alte Narr vorhaben! Sie werden unser Land nicht lebend verlassen!“ Damit fuhr er herum und floh wie vom Teufel gehetzt zur hinteren Tür hinaus.

 

Heji überschlug sich fast, als er die Stufen hinunterlief und voller Dankbarkeit Claudes Hand ergriff: „Dr. Jackal, Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich über Ihre Ankunft bin! Verzeihen Sie mir den feindseligen Empfang. Choji Ono ist ... Er war mein Assistent. Niemals hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass er mich hintergehen würde!“ Das Gesicht des Wolf Doctors klarte auf: „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Matsumoto-san. Derlei Unannehmlichkeiten machen das Leben erst lebenswert. Aber ich hätte mir eine größere Herausforderung gewünscht. Diese ... Waffen sind frustrierend schwach.“ Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf: „Das sind nur Prototypen mit einer unausgereiften Form meiner Erfindung. Modelle mit dem vollendeten Produkt besäßen eine praktisch unerschöpfliche Kraftquelle. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was für Kriegsmaschinen damit hergestellt werden könnten!“

 

Er führte den Transporteur tiefer in die Villa hinein und öffnete eine mit einem Zahlenschloss gesicherte Tür. Jenseitig lag ein Labor, in dem sich Heji an eine komplex wirkende, riesige Maschine setzte und den Quader aus Claudes Besitz entgegennahm. Er setzte ihn in eine Vertiefung ein und begann, einige unverständliche Codes in den Computer einzugeben. Claude sah interessiert dabei zu, wie der Quader mit Kabeln verbunden und mit einer bläulich schimmernden Außenhülle versehen wurde. Während sein Kunde arbeitete, ertönte plötzlich ein Signal aus seinem Headset. Er lächelte, als er den Kanal öffnete: „Kano, ich hoffe, du hattest auf dem Weg keine Schwierigkeiten. Es würde mich traurig stimmen, wenn unser Vorhaben scheitern sollte, nur weil du dich im Lüftungssystem verlaufen hast.“

 

_„Ich bin an der vorgegebenen Position angekommen, ohne irgendwelche Probleme bekommen zu haben, herzlichen Dank. Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier, Akabane-san? In diesen Hallen stehen mehr elektronische Geräte als in MakubeXʼ Spielzimmer! Ich befürchte jedes Mal, hinter der nächsten Ecke mit Frankensteins Monster zusammenzustoßen!“_

 

Neben Claude lud der Computer den Quader soeben mit einem grellblauen Strahl Elektrizität auf und er lachte: „Das ist ein guter Vergleich. Wir befinden uns in einer staatlichen Forschungseinrichtung, Kano. Hier wird grundsätzlich alles untersucht, was der Regierung dieses Landes in irgendeiner Hinsicht Gewalt über das Leben der unteren Kasten geben kann ... Pardon, ich meine natürlich, was das Potenzial besitzt, die Lebensqualität der Menschheit zu steigern.“

 

_„‚Pardon‘, fürwahr. Und warum wendet sich die Regierung an ausländische Transporteure? Haben die nicht das Militär für derartige Aufträge?“_

 

„In diesem Fall, Kano, ist das Militär leider unser erbittertster Gegner.“

 

_„Wie bitte?“_

 

„Um es deutlich zu sagen: Wir wurden von dem führenden Wissenschaftler angeheuert, das Kernstück einer nagelneuen Energiequelle von einem Kollegen herzuschaffen – das ist das Gerät, welches du unter Einsatz deines Lebens vor den Get Backers beschützt hast – und es anschließend wieder mitzunehmen, nachdem es mit Hilfe der hiesigen Technologie etwas ... modifiziert wurde.“

 

_„Frage! Warum ist das ein privater Auftrag? Hört sich an, als könnte man damit eine Menge Leute sehr glücklich machen. Sollte das dann nicht eigentlich vollends mit dem Segen der Regierung vonstattengehen?“_

 

„Deine Naivität ist herzallerliebst, Kano. Denk nach. Es wird eine Energiequelle entwickelt, die billig, umweltfreundlich und unerschöpflich ist. Was geschieht?“

 

_„Ist doch logisch, die alten Methoden werden abgeschafft. Zumindest die, die teuer, umweltschädigend und begrenzt ... Oh.“_

 

„Ich sehe, du verstehst das Problem. Die hiesige Politik wird wie überall weitestgehend von Lobbyisten gelenkt. Und die wollen natürlich nicht, dass ihre Einnahmequelle versiegt. Während der Einsatz der neuen Energie in der Waffenproduktion selbstverständlich eine ganz andere Sache ist. Matsumoto-san setzt sein Leben aufs Spiel, um der Menschheit seine Erfindung als den Segen vorzustellen, für den sie konzipiert war und nicht als den Fluch, für den sie missbraucht werden soll. Unser Land ist weitaus demokratischer als seins. Es ist ein Handel, der beiden Seiten Vorteile bringt.“

 

_„... Aha.“_

 

„Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: Wenn dir ein etwa vierzigjähriger Mann mit Schnauzbart und unglaublich stillosem, dunkelrotem Anzug über den Weg laufen sollte ... Töte ihn für mich, sei so gut.“

 

_„WAS?!“_

 

Claude unterbrach die Verbindung und wandte sich an den Wissenschaftler: „Ist die Modulation des Schaltkreises abgeschlossen, Matsumoto-san? Wir hinken unserem Zeitplan bereits ein wenig hinterher, was Risiken für meine Partner birgt. Ich möchte die Komplikationen so gering wie möglich halten.“ Der Mann nickte und entnahm der Maschine den veränderten Quader. Er legte ihn in eine kleine Box und überreichte sie dem Transporteur: „Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal. Außer Ihnen und Ihrem Freund hat niemand unsere Anfragen erhören wollen. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld. Nicht, dass es Ihnen etwas nutzen wird. Ich werde wahrscheinlich bereits morgen schon tot sein.“

 

Er reichte Claude die Hand, die dieser lächelnd drückte: „Seien Sie optimistisch. Wenn unser Plan gelingt, wird man in Ihnen nicht mehr als das Opfer eines besonders gerissenen Aneigners sehen. Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass Ihre Forschung für den von Ihnen vorgesehenen Zweck eingesetzt wird. Ihr Kollege macht auf mich einen sehr ehrenvollen Eindruck. Und was den Transport betrifft ... Sehen Sie ihn guten Gewissens als abgeschlossen an. Leben Sie wohl, Matsumoto-san.“ Der Alte lächelte befreit ...

 

Und löste den Alarm aus.

 

\---

 

Jouya kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Der Bastard hatte ihn einfach abgewürgt! Im ersten Moment schwafelte er ihn noch mit ihrer fast heldenhaft anmutenden Mission voll, sodass man meinen konnte, einem gänzlich anderen Menschen zuzuhören, und im nächsten Augenblick befahl er ihm praktisch, einen ihm völlig Fremden zu ermorden! Er hoffte inständig, dem besagten rot gekleideten Schnauzbart nie zu begegnen.

 

Er sah sich seufzend um. Von hier oben hatte er einen umfassenden Ausblick über die Umgebung. Konstruktionen unfertiger Dächer der Hallen und Gebäude, skurril anmutende, gewaltige Gerätschaften und riesige, völlig unterschiedlich gebaute Schornsteine und Lüftungsanlagen machten daraus ein bizarres, undurchschaubares Labyrinth. Und sie mussten genau da hindurch, um Gozo auf der anderen Seite dieses Irrgartens abzupassen. Genau abzupassen, denn Mr. No Brakes bremste für niemanden ...

 

Im nächsten Augenblick schrillten alle Sirenen, die das Gelände zu bieten hatte. Er hatte sie erwartet, zuckte jedoch trotzdem entsetzt zusammen. Es war der Startschuss zu dem Höllenritt, zu dem ihn der Wolf Doctor gezwungen hatte. Und er begann in diesem Augenblick.

 

Claude war nur ein schwarzer Schatten, der an ihm vorbeipreschte: „Lauf.“

 

Er fing den ihm zugeworfenen Kasten auf und sprintete los. Hinter ihnen erschienen zahllose uniformierte Gestalten, die mit schweren Maschinengewehren bewaffnet die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Einige schrien Befehle, den Jungen zu ergreifen. Jouya biss die Zähne zusammen: „Warum haben Sie mir das verdammte Ding von so weit her entgegen geschmissen?! Ich dachte, es sollte niemand mitbekommen, dass ich es bei mir habe! Jetzt ist mir die gesamte Soldatenkaserne auf den Fersen!“ Claude lachte. „Ein Grund mehr, dich anzustrengen! Vergiss nicht“, er sah ihn plötzlich todernst an, „wenn du zögerst, stirbst du!“ Damit sprang er in ein stockfinsteres Rohr und verschwand in der Tiefe. Jouya hingegen rannte weiter geradeaus auf einen Rohbau zu, sprang auf einen der Stahlträger und schwang sich in die höheren Stockwerke. Ihre Gegner hielten kurz an, sahen das Rohr, dann den relativ gut ausgeleuchteten Weg, den der kleinere – und vor allem-schmächtigere – der Eindringlinge genommen hatte und entschieden sich für Letzteren.

 

Jouya hatte den Kasten inzwischen in seiner Gürteltasche versenkt und fluchte hingebungsvoll, als er die Traube von Häschern sah, die ihm hinterherjagte. Soviel zum gut durchdachten Plan des Wolf Doctors. Er erinnerte sich an die warnenden Worte und richtete den Blick entschlossen nach vorn. Was nützte es ihm, wenn er die Mistkerle sehen konnte? Er hatte nicht mal seine Waffen dabei! Das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war, waren seine Beine. Und die würde er in vollem Maße benutzen!

 

Er hetzte quer über die Balken und sprang am Ende einige Meter hinunter auf das Nebengebäude. Er rollte sich ab und schnappte sich im Lauf ein Brecheisen, welches von einem Bauarbeiter zur späteren Verwendung liegengelassen worden war. Als er an einem Kontrollpult vorbeirauschte, schlug er beherzt zu. Das Eisen fiel zu Boden und als seine Verfolger wenige Sekunden später an der Stelle vorbeiliefen, zeugten nur noch einige vereinzelte Funken von der ehemaligen Betriebsamkeit.

 

Der Junge sprang auf das nächste Dach und drückte mit der Schulter die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. Er folgte der Stiege zur nächsten Etage und zerstörte mit einem Werkzeugkoffer ein weiteres Pult, um den Saal anschließend eiligst durchs Fenster zu verlassen. Genau in diesem Augenblick ließ der draußen stehende Kran einen Stahlträger daran vorbeirauschen. Jouya sprang hinauf und rannte bis zu seinem Ende, wo er sich erneut abdrückte und durch die Scheibe des Nachbargebäudes stürzte. Hinter sich hörte er einige seiner Verfolger schreiend in die Tiefe stürzten, weil sie wider besseren Wissens die Schlucht zwischen den Häusern ohne den längst weitertransportierten Stahlträger zu überbrücken versucht hatten.

 

Dieser Raum war nicht unbewohnt. Wachmänner starrten ihn erst perplex an, erholten sich aber schnell und stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Jouya hatte keine Zeit, sich um sie zu kümmern. Er wich ihren Angriffen geschickt aus und hetzte zur nächsten Tür hinaus. Er fand sich in einem gläsernen Aufzug wieder. In dem Haus, das ihm gegenüberstand, aber viel zu weit weg war, um ohne Hilfsmittel hinüberzugelangen, hastete im selben Augenblick Claude in den Aufzug. Beide drückten simultan den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss. Er sprengte mit einem Fußtritt die Scheibe und schwang sich auf das Dach. Derselbe Stahlträger, der ihm auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes gute Dienste geleistet hatte, kam auf dieser erneut vorbei und er rannte hinüber. Hinter sich vernahm er das bedrohliche Entsichern von Schusswaffen und er legte einen Zahn zu. Geschossen wurde auf ihn jedoch nicht, denn Claudes Skalpelle regneten auf die Angreifer nieder, ehe sie überhaupt die Chance zum Anlegen hatten. Jouya erhaschte einen Blick auf den Transporteur, ehe der Aufzug außer Sichtweite geriet. Dr. Jackal schien den Spaß seines Lebens zu haben.

 

Er lief weiter und rollte durch eine weitere Fensterscheibe. Im Haus schlitterte er um eine Ecke und hüpfte in einen Abfallschacht, der ihn ins schräg daneben liegende Gebäude verfrachtete. Dort schlug er einen völlig überraschten Nachtwächter nieder und öffnete per Computer die Eingangstür. Er stürmte los, rannte die Treppe zum Dach hoch und sprang und lief von einem Dach zum anderen, bis er schließlich vor einer etwa zwei Kilometer langen Pipeline stand. Einige Meter unter sich sah er eine identische Leitung entlanglaufen. Darunter befand sich ...

 

Wasser. Ein nachtschwarzes, undefinierbar tiefes Gewässer, welches durch heftige Wellenbewegungen aufgewühlt wurde. Claude hatte ihn gewarnt. Dieser See bot keinen Schutz. In seinen Tiefen befanden sich Pumpen, Schleusen und gewaltige Schrauben, die zu allen möglichen Teilen der Forschungseinrichtungen gehörten. Fiel er hinein, käme er nicht mehr lebend heraus. Und mit Sicherheit nicht in einem Stück.

 

Jouya schluckte. Und sprintete los. Unter sich hörte er eine Tür knallen und bald darauf erkannte er Claude, der die untere Pipeline als Wanderweg missbrauchte. Im Schlepptau hatte der Wolf Doctor drei Gestalten in sonderbaren Kampfanzügen, mit denen sie unglaublich träge aussahen, es aber bei weitem nicht waren. Im Gegenteil. Wo Claude offensichtliche Schwierigkeiten mit der rutschigen Oberfläche hatte, bewegten sie sich absolut zielstrebig und trittfest voran. Es musste sich um eine der hiesigen Entwicklungen handeln. Babylon City wäre vor Neid erblasst.

 

Eines der Wesen hob den Kopf und nahm ihn ins Visier. Jouya hielt erschrocken die Luft an und lief noch schneller, als es sich abdrückte und mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung direkt hinter ihm landete. Von unten ertönte eine Stimme: „Beeil dich, Kano! Diese Androiden sind hart im Nehmen! Lauf und überlass sie lieber mir!“ „Ich hab ihn nicht gebeten, mir zu folgen“, schrie der Junge hysterisch und jaulte verzweifelt auf, als ein Säbel sich knapp an seinem linken Fuß vorbei in das Eisen bohrte.

 

Und Claude lachte. Der gottverdammte Scheißkerl lachte!

 

Jouya schwor sich, dass er dem Mann die Nase ins Gehirn treiben würde, sobald er sicher auf der anderen Seite der Grenze stand. Er schwor es sich.

 

Die Rohre machten Schlangenlinien und während die obere sich nun immer mehr dem Wasser entgegen neigte, bog sich die untere Richtung Himmel. Als Jouya an Claude vorbeirauschte, hörte er nur ein einzelnes „Bloody Hurricane“ von dem anderen Mann und ein metallisches Poltern, gefolgt von lautem Platschen. Er atmete unbewusst auf. „Kano „, rief ihm Dr. Jackal zu, „du hast hoffentlich nicht das Passwort für die nächste Station vergessen! Mit der Zerstörung der elektrischen Verbindung wird es dort nicht getan sein! Wenn du nicht durchkommst, bedeutet das für uns beide Endstation!“ Jouya brüllte zurück: „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Sie haben es mir ja lange genug eingeprügelt! Ich werde es schon nicht vermass- WAAAH!!!“ Er ließ sich zu Boden fallen und schlitterte mit vor die Augen gehaltenem Arm zwischen den Beinen des zweiten Panzers durch, der sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Ein Messerregen entsorgte die Metallrüstung im See. Blieb nur noch einer. Und der würde sich hoffentlich nicht ihn zum Ziel aussuchen.

 

Schließlich hatten sie das Ende der Pipelines erreicht und sprangen auf den sicheren Boden. Doch für eine Pause blieb keine Zeit. Jouya rannte weiter und duckte sich in einen schmalen Gang hinein, der unter die Erde führte. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie Türen aufgerissen und zornige Befehle gebellt wurden, die sich sehr schnell in panische Schmerzensschreie verwandelten. Er stöhnte kurz auf, blendete die verstörenden Geräusche aus und zwängte sich weiter durch den Stollen. Es war die Belüftungsanlage für einen unterirdischen Hangar und Jouya dachte darüber nach, warum sie nicht per Hubschrauber oder ähnlichem die Flucht hatten antreten können. Doch Claude war nicht jemand, der entgegen besseren Wissens den Erfolg seiner Aufträge gefährdete. Es musste einen triftigen Grund dafür geben, dass er den Luftweg ausgeschlossen hatte.

 

Ohne sich auch nur um Diskretion zu bemühen, galoppierte er an aufschreckenden Wachleuten vorbei, die unmittelbar die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Durch die Tür am anderen Ende der Halle gelangte er in die nächste, wo er in der Ferne bereits sein nächstes Ziel erblickte. Er schlug seinen Gegner die Tür vor der Nase zu und blockierte sie mit einigen der nahestehenden Möbel. Unter dem stetigen Schreien und Hämmern der Ausgesperrten aktivierte er das Kontrollpult und tippte den Code ein.

 

Mit lautem Ächzen öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Claude trat ein. Jouya versuchte, das Blut auf seiner Kleidung, welches definitiv nicht von ihm stammte, zu ignorieren. Beide liefen weiter und Dr. Jackal zerstörte mit einem gezielten Hieb die massive Stahltür am Ende eines langen Ganges. Als sie den Raum dahinter betraten, schwang sich Jouya auf seine Schultern und schlüpfte einmal mehr in einen Lüftungsschacht, drehte sich um und half seinem Partner hinauf. Gemeinsam krochen sie durch die Röhren. Hinter ihnen folgten ein paar der Wächter. Jouya zog einen Zünder aus der Tasche und ließ die Bomben detonieren, die er auf seinem ersten Weg durch die Schächte angebracht hatte. Er zitterte, als die Schreie leiserer wurden, je weiter sie in dem Lüftungssystem vorankamen. Doch in diesem Augenblick hieß es: Entweder sie oder er. Und er entschied sich ausdrücklich für sich.

 

Irgendwann, nach schier unendlich lang wirkender Zeit, schafften sie es endlich aus der stickigen Enge heraus und standen erneut auf einem Dach. Jouya stützte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und versuchte, seine brennende Lunge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Claude war nicht mal außer Atem. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte zufrieden: „Der Endspurt. Schaffst du es? ... Nein, was frage ich. Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig.“ Jouya ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein. Und weiter ging es.

 

Um die finalen Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, eine Selbstschussanlage auf dem Eingangshof und das elektronisch verriegelte Tor desselben, mussten zwei Kontrollpulte ausgeschaltet werden, die sich auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Hofs befanden. Jouya musste eine Anhöhe hinauflaufen, um das Haus mit dem Steuerraum des Tors zu erreichen. Auf dem Weg war alles still und es wunderte ihn, dass sich ihm niemand entgegenstellte. Doch bemängeln wollte er sein Glück nicht. Und so betrat er arglos die letzte Halle seiner Route. Während er sie durchquerte, breitete sich ein erleichtertes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. Bald würde dieser Spießroutenlauf ein Ende haben und er konnte zu Masaki zurück. Nur noch ein winziges Stück trennte ihn von seiner Freiheit und er strahlte, als er die Hand nach dem Hebel ausstreckte.

 

Im nächsten Moment flog er durch die Luft und prallte hart gegen eine Wand.

 

Benommen rappelte er sich auf und starrte überrascht auf die Gestalt inmitten der Halle. Ein Mann in einem Kampfanzug lachte in einem hysterischen Tonfall und ließ die gepanzerte Faust auf einen Metalltisch niedersausen, der in mehrere Stücke zerbarst: „Denkt ihr, ihr hättet gewonnen?! HÄH?! Nein, du kleines Miststück, ihr seid noch lange nicht gerettet! Und ihr werdet es niemals sein! Ich sorge dafür, dass eure Eingeweide auf unserer Müllkippe verscharrt werden! Ihr kommt hier auf keinen Fall lebend raus!“ Jouya musterte ihn zitternd.

 

Der rot gekleidete Schnauzbart. Warum hatte er immer so viel Pech?

 

Chojis irrer Blick landete auf ihm: „Du bist also Akabanes Partner, was? Ich muss zugeben, mit einem dritten Transporteur habe ich nicht gerechnet. Aber zum Glück ist das Problem ja recht klein. Um nicht zu sagen, winzig.“ Er stampfte einige Schritte auf Jouya zu, der zurückwich und seitlich an ihm vorbeilief. „Was ist los, Junge?!“, geierte er, „Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben, es wird ganz schnell gehen! Es sei denn ...“ Plötzlich schoss ein tentakelartiger Arm aus seinem Rücken und traf Jouya genau vor der Brust. Der Junge stöhnte laut auf und plumpste in einen Haufen Kabel, der in einer Ecke lag. Choji dirigierte den Anzug gekonnt in seine Richtung: „Es sei denn, du arbeitest für mich. Wie wärʼs? Alles, was du tun musst, ist, Akabane abzulenken. Wenn er Tempo und Kraft nicht rechtzeitig einsetzen kann, ist er kein besonders anspruchsvoller Gegner.“ Jouya hustete und stieß sich vom Boden ab, nur um von dem Tentakel eingewickelt und schmerzhaft zusammengedrückt zu werden. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

 

Den Wolf Doctor ablenken? War das ein schlechter Witz? Dieser Verrückte konnte den Transporteur nicht gut kennen, sonst wäre ihm die Absurdität des Vorschlags sicher bewusst gewesen.

 

Eine Hand fuhr in seine Tasche und förderte den Schaltkreis zutage, der ihm anvertraut worden war. Sein Blick fiel darauf und instinktiv griff er danach. Sofort zog sich der Tentakel noch enger zusammen und schnitt ihm die Luftzufuhr ab. Choji schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Oh nein, das nehme ich lieber an mich. Wie du siehst, habe ich gesehen, wie er dir das gute Stück zugesteckt hat. Jetzt wo ich habe, was ich will, könnte ich dir eigentlich das Herz rausreißen und deine lästigen flinken Beine ein wenig zurechtstutzen, was meinst du?“

 

Jouya hustete nur.

 

„Oder“, überlegte Choji laut, „ich könnte dich als Lockvogel einsetzen und diesen verfluchten Jackal in einen Hinterhalt locken. Würde er sich für dich in Gefahr begeben, kleines Vögelchen, hm?“

 

Jouya fielen die Augen zu.

 

„Wenn du ihm das Tor nicht öffnest, was du zweifellos vorhattest“, sinnierte sein Peiniger weiter, „wird er sicher nachsehen kommen, meinst du nicht? Natürlich wäre das nicht deinetwegen. Er kommt hier schließlich auch nicht raus, ehe du deinen Job gemacht hast.“ Während er, tief im Wahn versunken, angestrengt nachdachte, lockerte sich sein Griff und Jouya hatte die Möglichkeit, einige flache Atemzüge zu tun. Er schwitzte und seine Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen, doch er zwang sich, die Situation und den leise vor sich hin brabbelnden Verrückten zu observieren.

 

Sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, doch wenn der Fremde durch irgendetwas abgelenkt würde, würde er ihn sicher so weit loslassen, dass er dem Griff entkommen und zum Gegenangriff übergehen konnte.

 

Gegenangriff ... Aber womit? Er hatte keine Waffen! Und dieser Irre steckte in einem speziell für den Kampf entwickelten Panzeranzug! Komplett mit Gimmicks wie einem ausfahrbaren und stufenlos verstellbaren Tentakel! Es gab nichts, was er sich im Moment sehnlicher gewünscht hätte, als wenn die Tür aufgegangen und Claude eingetreten wäre. Der Feind hätte nicht die Spur einer Chance gehabt.

 

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Claude nahm keine Rücksicht auf Geiseln. Und diese Geisel wollte leben, verdammt!

 

Da er keinen Muskel bewegen konnte, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste seinen Gegner mit Worten dazu bringen, ihn loszulassen. Er musste sich ein sarkastisches Lachen verkneifen. Wo er auch so ein begabter Redner war! Es gab zwei wahrscheinliche Reaktionen. Erstens: Schnauzbart wurde so zornig, dass er ihn durch die Halle schleuderte und er somit frei für Gegenwehr war. Oder zweitens: Schnauzbart wurde so zornig, dass er ihn einfach zerquetschte. Jouyas Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als ihm klar wurde, welche die wahrscheinlichere Variante war. Und trotzdem – wenn er nichts tat, war er eh so gut wie tot.

 

„Weißt du, wozu dieser alte Kauz diese bahnbrechende Erfindung nutzen will? Energiegewinnung! Mein Gott, er ist so kleingeistig! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie die Arbeit, für die ich mein ganzes Leben aufgegeben habe, in den Wohnzimmern irgendwelcher Einfaltspinsel für wohlige Wärme im Winter sorgt?! Und wer streicht das Geld ein?! Diese korrupte Regierung mit ihren nimmersatten Idioten! Nein. Ich werde meinen Anteil an dieser Forschung bekommen, selbst wenn ich dafür alles und jeden zermalmen muss!“

 

Claudes Worte jagten Jouya durchs Gehirn.

 

_‚Matsumoto-san setzt sein Leben aufs Spiel, um der Menschheit seine Erfindung als den Segen vorzustellen, für den sie konzipiert war und nicht als den Fluch, für den sie missbraucht werden soll.‘_

 

Dieser Heji Matsumoto hätte sich sicher hervorragend mit Ginji verstanden. Und Masaki hätte lächelnd daneben gestanden und seine uneingeschränkte Unterstützung angeboten.

 

„Akabane-san wird Sie fertigmachen. Er wird Sie töten und ehe Sie überhaupt merken, dass Ihr Herz nicht mehr schlägt, wird er es filetieren und es Ihnen als Henkersmahlzeit servieren!“

 

Die Worte verließen seinen Mund, ohne einen Umweg durchs Gehirn gemacht zu haben. Den Wolf Doctor wie den Helden der Menschheit darzustellen, erschien ihm wie der Witz des Jahrtausends, doch dieser Irre hatte offensichtlich ein herbes Problem mit Dr. Jackal und es fiel ihm nicht im Traum ein, diesen Disput ungenutzt zu ignorieren.

 

„Er kann es mit hunderten Ihrer Art aufnehmen! Akabane-san würde sich nie von so niederen Instinkten wie Geldgier leiten lassen!“

 

Nein. Blutgier reichte ihm völlig.

 

„Er ist kein Versager, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen!“

 

Choji hatte ihn die ganze Zeit stumm angestarrt. Der Druck auf seine Lungen nahm nun immer schmerzhaftere Ausmaße an. Jouya schluckte, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab. Trotzig funkelte er seinen Häscher an: „Sie sind doch nur eine traurige Narrengestalt auf der Bühne des Lebens. Sie können nicht sonderlich viel zugunsten Ihrer Arbeit aufgegeben haben. Deshalb sollten Sie sich nicht so viel darauf einbilden. Dieser Matsumoto-san steckt Sie zehnmal in die Tasche. Und Akabane-san wird-“

 

„HALT DEIN MAUL“, schrie Choji. Und tat, was sich Jouya sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. Er schleuderte ihn quer durch die Halle, sodass er an der Wand abprallte und hustend liegen blieb.

 

„‚Akabane-san, Akabane-san‘! Was ist so toll an deinem Akabane-san?! Er ist nur ein mordgeiler Killer! Mehr nicht!“

 

Unbestreitbar.

 

„Und so einer soll besser sein als ich?!“

 

Die Wahrheit tat weh.

 

„Dass ich nicht lache! Ich werde ihn zerstampfen wie einen Wurm! Der Wurm, der er ist! Aber mit dir, du kleine Missgeburt, werde ich beginnen! Mal sehen, ob du noch so überzeugt von deinem Akabane-san sein wirst, wenn du keine Zunge mehr hast, mit der du ihm huldigen kannst!“

 

Damit stürmte er auf den Jungen los. Dieser packte blitzschnell eine an der Wand lehnende Spitzhacke und holte weit damit aus. Die Zinke versank in der Seite des Kampfanzugs und er schaffte es, sich die Verblüffung des Angreifers zunutze zu machen, indem er seitlich an ihm vorbeirollte und mit enormem Kraftaufwand ein Fass voller Öl umstieß, dessen Inhalt sich über dem Gegner verteilte. Choji schrie wütend auf und drehte sich um, um mit einem der Springmesser aus dem Arm des Anzugs zuzuschlagen. Jouya sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Er drehte sich um und rannte zur anderen Seite des Raums.

 

Sein Vorsprung war gering und er musste immer neuen – durch blinde Wut und fehlender Kampferfahrung unberechenbaren – Angriffen ausweichen, während er fieberhaft nach einer nützlichen Waffe Ausschau hielt. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bündel Kabel, das von der Decke hing und wahrscheinlich zu einer mobilen Maschine gehörte, die normalerweise an dem Platz darunter stand. Er beobachtete das von Choji tropfende Öl. Wenn Kaoru da gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen verbrennen können. Und wenn Ginji da gewesen wäre, hätte er sich die Kabel geschnappt und alle gelehrt, was es wirklich bedeutete, einen Geistesblitz zu haben. Doch er war nur Jouya. Dummer, schwacher Windmeister Jouya. Und ohne seine Fächer konnte er absolut nichts bewerkstelligen.

 

Ein Hieb traf ihn im Gesicht. Er schrie auf und presste eine Hand auf die bluttriefende Wunde. Zitternd starrte er auf seinen Gegner, der hysterisch lachte und sich bereit machte, ihm den Bauch aufzuschlitzen. Es war bereits das zweite Mal, dass ihn ein Anfänger vorführte. Und dieses Mal schaffte es dieser nur, weil er in einer hochentwickelten Konservendose hockte, die ein paar Schweizer Käsemesser und ein meterlanges Spielzeug für sexuell frustrierte Perverse in sich barg.

 

Jouya ballte die Fäuste. Zählte sein hartes Training gar nichts mehr? War es gleichgültig, wie viel Souveränität ein Kämpfer mit der Zeit aufbaute? Konnte man wirklich mit angewandter Technik jahrelange Erfahrung überflüssig machen? Dieser Wahnsinnige benutzte noch nicht einmal eine spezielle Taktik, sondern fuchtelte nur ziellos in der Gegend herum. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn erwischt! Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen und er knirschte zornentbrannt mit den Zähnen. Choji lachte wieder, diesmal so überlegen, dass es Jouya den Magen umdrehte: „Hast du schon genug?! Jackal muss wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn er einen Schwächling wie dich zu seinem Partner macht! Oder ist er letztendlich gar nicht so stark, wie es sein Ruf verspricht?!“

 

„... Mido-san. Shido. Kaoru. Kazuki.“

 

Choji verstummte und sah verwirrt auf den Jungen, der mit überschatteten Augen und geballten Fäusten dastand und unbekannte Namen rezitierte.

 

„Jubei. Emishi. MakubeX. Sakura-san.“

 

Eine zitternde Faust hob sich und drückte sich gegen eine bebende Brust.

 

„Kudo-san. Teshimine-san. Kagami-san.“

 

Tränen liefen vor Wut gerötete Wangen hinunter und vermischten sich mit dem Blut der Wunde.

 

„Akabane-san. Kurusu-san. Und Raitei. Sie alle ... Sie alle haben mir schon gesagt, wie schwach ich bin. Die einen direkt, die anderen ein bisschen schonender. Es tut aber immer weh.“

 

Choji kicherte irre und breitete die Arme aus: „Nun, wenn es so viele Leute bemerkt haben, solltest du dir ehrlich Gedanken darüber machen! Ich kann dich von deinem Leid erlösen, was hältst du davon? Lass mich dir helfen!“

 

„Aber abgesehen davon, dass sie mich damit ärgern wollten, haben alle etwas gemeinsam.“

 

Jouya riss den Kopf hoch. Die Augen des Jungen funkelten mit so unverhohlenem Zorn, dass Choji unwillkürlich ein Stück zurückwich. Es waren dieselben Augen, die er auf Claudes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Kurz bevor seine Feinde in ihre Einzelteile zerfallen waren.

 

„Sie haben ein Recht dazu, mich schwach zu nennen! Weil sie alle unglaublich stark sind! IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR, DU ERBÄRMLICHER VERSAGER!!!“

 

Choji stieß einen jenseits aller Vernunft stehenden Schrei aus und warf sich Jouya entgegen. Dieser griff sich einen Spaten, der am Boden lag und warf ihn wie einen Speer in Richtung des Kabelbündels. Das scharfe Werkzeug durchstieß einige der Leitungen, die dadurch aus dem Bündel rutschten und funkensprühend in der Luft baumelten. Jouya ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, zog die Beine an und fing die fallende Masse des Anzugs damit ab.

 

_‚Ich zeige dir, wozu meine ‚lästigen Beine‘ in der Lage sind!‘_

 

Er ließ sie hervorschnellen und sandte seinen Gegner in einer spiralförmigen Flugbahn durch die Luft, bis er in den Kabeln landete und sich reflexartig daran festkrallte. Jouya schnappte sich einen Kanister, der mit einer ihm unbekannten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, was ihm jedoch herzlich gleichgültig war, solange es sich um Flüssigkeit handelte. Und mit einem letzten, mit verzweifelter Wut gespeisten Kraftakt schleuderte er ihn Choji entgegen. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls platzte der Behälter und der Inhalt ergoss sich über den Mann.

 

Und über den Kabeln, die er noch immer in Händen hielt. Augenblicklich schoss die Elektrizität durch den heftig zitternden Körper und ein spitzer Schrei, der Jouya noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben sollte, hallte durch den Saal. Minutenlang starrte der Junge auf das Schauspiel, angewidert und doch unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden. Als der Strom in Funken flog, entfachte dies letztendlich auch noch das Öl, mit welchem Choji bedeckt war, und die Gestalt in der Mitte der Halle brannte lichterloh. Schreie, so grotesk, dass sie Jouya bittere Galle in den Mund und noch mehr Tränen in die Augen trieben, erfüllten die Luft.

 

Als es endlich still wurde und nur noch ein sanftes Knistern der Flammen zu hören war, setzte sich Jouya wie in Trance in Bewegung. Er ging zu dem Schaltpult und senkte den Hebel des Haupttors. Dann fischte er – und es bedurfte all seiner Entschlossenheit dazu – in den Überresten seines Gegners nach dem Schaltkreis. Nachdem er ihn auf Schäden untersucht und ihn wieder sicher verwahrt hatte, lief er zur Hintertür, sah noch einmal auf die verbrannte Leiche, übergab sich kläglich und verließ endlich den Raum. Er fand sich auf einem kleinen Hinterhof des Lagerhauses wieder und sah sich verwirrt um. Claude hatte gesagt, dass ihn dieser Weg direkt vor das Haupttor führen würde, doch alles, was er erblickte, war ein kleiner Zaun.

 

Oder besser gesagt, eine Abgrenzung, eine Warnung, dass es dahinter fünfzehn Meter in die Tiefe ging.

 

Jouya machte einen erschrockenen Satz zurück und drückte den Kasten an seine Brust. Er hatte genug von den Spielchen des Wolf Doctors. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause! Plötzlich hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er schaute nach unten und erblickte Claude, der unter ihm im Hof stand und freundlich winkte. Seine gute Laune war wahrscheinlich auf die zahllosen Toten und der flächendeckenden Verbreitung heilloser Zerstörung in seiner näheren Umgebung zurückzuführen. Jouya starrte wortlos auf das Chaos und fühlte Eiseskälte den Rücken auf und nieder kriechen. Seine Psyche konnte nicht mehr viel von Jackals Welt ertragen, soviel wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst. Schließlich begannen die Worte, die ihm Claude zurief, einen Sinn zu ergeben: „Kano, meine Güte, was hast du so lange gemacht? Es wird Zeit zu verschwinden! Verstärkung ist im Anmarsch und der Vorsprung auf Maguruma-san schwindet mit jeder Sekunde! Wenn wir nicht bald gehen, werden wir unser Taxi ins Ausland verpassen! Komm endlich runter!“ Jouya riss sich energisch zusammen und rief zurück: „Sie haben gut reden! Wie, bitteschön, soll ich denn hier runterkommen?!“ Claude strahlte verdächtig, stellte sich direkt unter Jouya – und breitete die Arme aus. Jouyas Augenbraue zuckte: „Das ist ein Scherz. Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Die Sache mit dem Vertrauen ... Sie verlangen nicht wirklich, dass ich ...“

 

„Kano, wenn du lebend hier rauskommen willst, schlage ich vor, dass du springst. Jetzt.“

 

Doch der Junge wich langsam zurück: „Ich verzichte, Sir. Nein, danke. Ich gehe den Weg zurück und folge einfach der Blutspur, bis ich bei Ihnen bin.“ Claudes Miene verdunkelte sich: „Kano. Es sind bereits jede Menge Androiden auf dem Weg zu dir. Stählerne mobile Kampfpanzer, verstehst du? Ich bezweifle, dass du es jemals lebend zu mir schaffen wirst, wenn du jetzt nicht die Ruhe bewahrst und springst.“

 

„Ich soll glauben, dass Sie mich auffangen?! Sind Sie völlig durchgedreht?! Jetzt, wo Sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, wollen Sie sich wahrscheinlich nur noch den letzten ultimativen Spaß gönnen und mich wie eine Wasserbombe auf dem Asphalt zerplatzen sehen!“

 

„... Kano. Spring. Jetzt.“

 

Der Windmeister hörte, wie die vordere Tür gesprengt und die Halle von Androiden gefüllt wurde. So kurz vor dem Ziel. Nur ein winziger Schritt und doch war er ihm nicht möglich. Seine Beine waren taub, seine Arme zitterten, sein Herz klopfte in seinen Ohren. Und er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen.

 

Panik.

 

Sein Blick fiel auf den Kasten in seinen Händen. Claude hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck gerührt, stand immer noch mit offenen Armen da und wartete. Jouya schenkte dem Wolf Doctor ein tapferes Lächeln, als lautes Pochen die Ankunft der Roboter an der Tür hinter ihm ankündigte. Er holte aus und warf die kostbare Lieferung hinab in den Hof: „Hier haben Sie es. Das ist es doch, was Sie wirklich wollen, oder? Das Ding ist einen Haufen Geld wert. Nehmen Sie es und verschwinden Sie!“ Claudes Pupillen bohrten sich so intensiv in seine, dass er erschauderte, als ein einziges Wort in seine Ohren drang und durch seinen ganzen Körper hallte.

 

„Spring.“

 

Einige Sekunden starrten sie sich wortlos an. Und dann begriff der Windmeister endlich, was er von Anfang an mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. Was er die ganze Zeit mit seinem Leben beschützt hatte. Und was es war, dem Dr. Jackal nicht einmal einen winzigen Augenblick seiner Zeit schenkte, als es nun klappernd neben ihm auf dem Boden aufschlug.

 

„Ein ... Köder ...?“

 

Dann explodierte seine Welt in scharlachrotem Schmerz, als ein lauter Knall ertönte und ihn etwas mit so unglaublicher Wucht in den Rücken traf, dass er über den Zaun geschleudert wurde und kopfüber in den Abgrund stürzte. Das letzte, was er hörte, war die tonlose Stimme seines Partners.

 

„Bloody Cross.“

 

\---

 

Während Jouya in die Tiefe fiel, schossen Skalpelle aus Claudes Hand, die er dem Jungen zielgenau entgegen warf. Er schaffte es, ihn damit an den Steilhang der Anhöhe zu heften und ihn aus der Schussbahn mehrerer Salven zu befördern. Keine Sekunde später sprangen die Androiden geschlossen über die Abgrenzung. Er sprintete los, lief einige Meter die Wand hoch, drückte sich ab, schlang den Arm um den Jungen, riss ihn von der Wand und startete beim Fallen seinen letzten, stärksten Angriff.

 

„Bloody Cross.“

 

Die Roboter zerbarsten in ihre Bestandteile, noch ehe seine Füße wieder festen Boden berührten.

 

Die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk schlug Alarm. Gozo hatte den Checkpoint passiert. Ihr Fluchtwagen war abgefahren. Er drehte Jouya vorsichtig und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den entstandenen Schaden. Der Junge blutete massiv aus einer Bauchwunde und aus dem Mund, was auf innere Verletzungen hinwies. Dr. Jackal sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er war bei Bewusstsein, aber die Iris seiner Augen war stumpf und blass. Der Wolf Doctor hob ihn hoch und stürmte durch das sich langsam schließende Tor.

 

_‚Und ich habe dich noch davor gewarnt, zu zögern.‘_

 

Draußen empfing ihn eine ganze Armada von Soldaten. Er starrte sie wenig erfreut an. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ging ihm der schier unerschöpfliche Nachschub an Gegnern auf die Nerven. Jouya hustete und bespritzte sein Revers mit mehr Blut. Ihre Feinde legten ihre Waffen an. Claude grinste humorlos. Die meisten geistig Armen fühlten sich überlegen, wenn sie einem einzelnen Gegner gegenüberstanden. Langsam drehte er die Handflächen nach außen. Mit ein wenig Glück hielten sie es für eine beschwichtigende Geste: „Bloody Cr-“

 

Und plötzlich rauschte ein riesiger Truck in die Truppe und mischte sie derart auf, dass sie in völliger Kopflosigkeit begannen, sich gegenseitig zu erschießen. Claude stand verdutzt da und schien die neue Sachlage nicht komplett erfassen zu können. Eine für so gut wie unmöglich gehaltene Situation war eingetroffen.

 

Mr. No Brakes hatte auf sie gewartet.

 

Ein Fenster senkte sich und Gozo schrie ihm entgegen: „Was machst du, Jackal?! Beweg dich! Wir müssen hier weg!“ Claude schreckte auf und packte Jouya fester, ehe er Fersengeld gab und in hohem Bogen auf dem Wagen landete. Gozo trat das Gaspedal durch und entledigte sich damit einiger blinder Passagiere, die sich vergeblich bemüht hatten, durch die zugeschweißten Türen das Cockpit zu betreten. Geräusche, die man sonst nur in erbarmungslosen Schlachten zu hören bekam, hallten durch die Nacht, als das schwere Gefährt losraste und keinen Unterschied zwischen Steinen, Schlagbäumen und Menschen machte. Das Knattern der Maschinengewehre verstarb nach einem gut platzierten Bloody Rain und Jackal sprang durch die Deckenluke in den Frachtraum.

 

Gozo sah durch den Rückspiegel dabei zu, wie er Jouya sanft auf den Boden legte und sofort damit begann, dessen Oberkörper freizulegen. „Er hat dir nicht genug vertraut, was?“, fragte er schließlich mit einer gewissen Anspannung. Claude sagte nichts, er bemächtigte sich nur des Erste-Hilfe-Kastens und wischte in aller Eile das Blut von Jouyas Haut, um das ganze Ausmaß seiner Verletzung besser erfassen zu können. Der Fahrer justierte seine Spiegel nach. Niemand verfolgte sie. Der letzte Angriff des Wolf Doctors war fatal gewesen.

 

„Du hast gesagt, es sei nicht unbedingt notwendig, dass er dir vertraut. Hast du diesen Ausgang des Plans tatsächlich nicht voraussehen können? Tachibana hätte sich zweifelsohne mit Freuden in deine Arme geschmissen. Aber er ...“

 

„Es war nicht notwendig, weil es nicht notwendig war, dass er überlebt, Maguruma-san. Der Schaltkreis, den ich ihm gegeben habe, war eine Attrappe. Ich habe den Echten sicher bei mir verwahrt.“

 

„Warum dann die Mühe, ihn zu retten, Dr. Jackal?“

 

„Warum hast du für uns angehalten, Mr. No Brakes?“

 

„... Ohne die Ware werde ich nicht bezahlt.“

 

„Ich kenne dich schon so lange ich denken kann. Primitive Gründe wie Geld haben dich noch niemals stoppen können.“

 

„...“

 

Beide schwiegen, der eine, weil er sich aufs Fahren konzentrieren musste, der andere, weil er eine Notoperation durchzuführen hatte. Doch schließlich antwortete Gozo: „Du bist mein Partner. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemanden finde, der besser für diese Arbeit geeignet ist als du. Und was ihn betrifft ... Ich habe schon erwähnt, dass ich mir die Get Backers nicht zu langanhaltenden Feinden machen will.“ Claude schnaubte durch die Nase, während er den Faden durchbiss, der Jouyas Dünndarm für eine Weile zusammenhalten würde: „Warum hast du ihn mir dann überlassen?“ Der Fahrer seufzte. Erst nach mehreren Minuten entgegnete er: „Schätze, ich vertraue dir. Es ist egal, welchen Auftrag du übernimmst oder welche Partner du dabei hast. Du bist immer loyal, solange der Job läuft. Der Bengel hatte den besten Beschützer, den es gibt.“ „Du schmeichelst mir“, brummte Claude, der Jouyas Bauch genäht hatte und sich gerade damit beschäftigte, die Blutung am Rücken zu stillen, „aber ich bin nicht so ehrenhaft. Mich interessiert mein Ruf nicht. Oder die Bezahlung. Oder die Rettung der Welt. Ich will nur eins: Nach Lust und Laune Töten.“ Gozo hob eine Augenbraue: „Das, was du da gerade treibst, ist das Gegenteil, Jackal. Das ist dir bewusst, oder?“ „Ja“, lachte Claude belustigt, „das ist mir bewusst, keine Sorge.“

 

Er wickelte Jouya mit geübten Handgriffen in einen Druckverband und wischte sich schwer aufatmend über die Stirn, als der Blutfluss versiegte. Dann fuhr er mit den Fingern sanft über den tiefen Schnitt auf seiner Wange und griff erneut zur Nadel. „Weißt du“, murmelte er, „ich denke, ich war ein kleines bisschen beeindruckt von der Entschlossenheit, die er in seinem letzten Kampf an den Tag gelegt hat.“ Gozo drehte den Kopf leicht nach hinten, sagte aber nichts. Claude fuhr fort, ohne seine Konzentration zu unterbrechen: „Sein Headset ist im Verlauf des Handgemenges angesprungen. Er hat es wohl nicht bemerkt, aber es hat mir Gelegenheit gegeben, so einiges Potenzial an ihm festzustellen. Wenn ich ihm Gelegenheit gebe, dieses Potenzial auszuschöpfen ...“

 

„Du willst damit sagen, dass du dir in ihm einen zukünftigen starken Gegner erhoffst.“

 

„... Ja, das hört sich richtig an.“

 

„Diese Einstellung passt zu dir.“

 

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund.“

 

„Das sollte kein Kompliment sein, Jackal.“

 

\---

 

Jouya öffnete die Augen zu beißenden Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte laut auf und versuchte, eine Hand zur Stirn zu heben. Er schaffte es nicht. Sein Körper war so schwer wie Blei und er fror entsetzlich. Arme und Beine waren taub. Zitternd neigte er den Kopf zur Seite und starrte in Claudes Augen. Es ließ ihn seltsam kalt, dass der Transporteur praktisch direkt neben seinem Ohr hockte. Stattdessen krächzte er leise: „Was ist passiert? Bin ich nicht ... irgendwo runtergefallen?“ Claude lächelte beruhigend – und es erstaunte Jouya, dass es tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn ausübte – und sagte: „Es ist alles gut. Wir sind wieder zu Hause. Wir haben auch schon den Schaltkreis abgeliefert. Matsumoto-sans Kollege war so glücklich, dass er unseren Lohn verdoppelt hat! Es war wirklich wundervoll mit anzusehen. Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen? Durst? Hunger?“

 

Jouya verarbeitete die Informationen. Hinter der Grenze, Ware überbracht, Körper völlig gefühllos, Schmerzen – abgesehen von der pochenden Stirn – weniger, jedoch Hunger und Durst definitiv vorhanden. Dann fragte er: „Wie lange sind wir denn schon zurück?“ Claude strahlte: „Seit ungefähr einer Woche.“ Jouya wusste, dass ihm das viel mehr ausmachen sollte. Doch in diesem Augenblick schien alle Vernunft weit entfernt von ihm zu sein. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn festhalten. Was machte es schon, dass sie bereits eine Woche zurück waren? Vor allem ... Zurück von was? Er erinnerte sich dunkel an einen kleinen Kasten, große Hallen und Männer mit Maschinengewehren. Nichts Beunruhigendes. Seine Augen fielen langsam wieder zu und er hörte Claude wie aus weiter Ferne: „So ist es gut, Kano. Ruh dich nur aus, solange du möchtest. Du befindest dich in besten Händen.“

 

Und es stimmte. Denn Claude Akabane war ein begnadeter Chirurg. Solange er seine Mordlust unter Kontrolle hielt.

 

\---

 

Jouya sprang aus dem Truck und hielt sich stöhnend den Bauch. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst“, tadelte ihn die dunkle Stimme seiner Nemesis, „Die Nähte brechen wieder auf, wenn du dich so ruckartig bewegst.“ Er warf Dr. Jackal einen wütenden Blick zu und humpelte davon: „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, vielen Dank auch! Sie können jetzt fahren, ich kenne den Weg auswendig!“ Der Eingang zur Kellerzone war nicht mehr weit weg und er sah beinahe erleichtert zur unendlichen Festung hinauf.

 

_‚Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal so froh sein könnte, diesen Schrotthaufen wiederzusehen.‘_

 

Verstohlen drehte er sich zu dem Truck um. Gozo musterte ihn wortlos und nickte dann kurz. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte zurück. Dann schwang er herum und lief eilig auf sein Heim zu. Doch Claude rief ihm noch etwas nach und er reagierte aus reiner Höflichkeit. Dr. Jackal schritt gemächlich auf ihn zu und drückte ihm lächelnd einen silbernen Koffer in die Hand: „Nun, Kano, das bedeutet wohl das Ende unserer Partnerschaft. Ein Jammer. Ich muss zugeben, dass es eine sehr ... interessante Erfahrung gewesen ist. Bitte grüß doch Kurusu-san von mir. Als ich ihn vorhin am Telefon von deiner Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt habe, schien er ein wenig erregt zu sein. Er hat mir Worte an den Kopf geworfen, die ich erst nachschlagen musste. Aber ich denke, er war sehr erfreut von deiner guten Gesundheit. Möchtest du vielleicht einige Worte an Tachibana richten? Ich werde sie im Anschluss im Krankenhaus besuchen ... Oh, sieh mich nicht so an. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dir zu verschweigen, dass sie quicklebendig ist.“ Jouya schnaubte: „Sicher. Sie haben meine Sorgen in keinster Weise ausgenutzt. Sie haben ja auch mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass ich sie getötet habe. Sie haben mich nur einfach meine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen ziehen lassen. Und es nicht für nötig gehalten, sie zu berichtigen.“

 

Claude lächelte: „Nun, wer bin ich, dass ich meinen Mitmenschen das Denken verbiete? Übrigens kannst du Mido mitteilen, dass du seinen Kunden von der Bildfläche getilgt hast – und das aus sehr gutem Grund. Immerhin hatte Ono-san nicht die vorbildlichsten Pläne mit Matsumoto-sans Erfindung. Bestell ihm von mir, dass er sich seine Klienten demnächst etwas sorgfältiger aussuchen sollte. Ich bin besorgt um Ginjis kindlich-naive Psyche. Ich möchte wenn möglich vermeiden, dass sie durch den Umgang mit solch abgrundtief schlechten Menschen Schaden nimmt!“ „Keine Sorge“, grinste der Junge, „diese Information werde ich ihm sicher noch öfter aufs Brot schmieren, als ihm lieb ist. Aber, Sir, würden Sie mir bitte sagen, was sich in diesem Koffer befindet? Er ist unheimlich schwer und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas bei mir gehabt zu haben, was nur in Teilen an dieses Gewicht heranreicht.“ „Sieh nach, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst“, lachte Dr. Jackal, während er sich seinen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht zog, „aber warte bitte, bis ich und Maguruma-san uns weit genug entfernt haben.“

 

Er sprang auf den Beifahrersitz und reichte Jouya die Hand: „Auf bald, Kano. Vielleicht mal wieder auf gute Zusammenarbeit?“ Jouya wich finster dreinschauend zurück. Nach einigen Sekunden zuckte Claude mit den Schultern und kicherte. „Nun, du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst. Und diese Kenntnis“, er lehnte sich ganz dicht zu dem Jungen hinunter, „beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“ Jouya schrumpfte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen, ehe Dr. Jackal die Tür zuschlug und sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte. Er blickte den beiden Transporteuren nach. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den verdächtigen Koffer und misstrauisch runzelte er die Stirn. Er ließ sich vor ihm auf den Boden sinken und öffnete die beiden Schnappschlösser. Vorsichtig, als ob ihm jede Sekunde etwas Lebensgefährliches entgegenspringen konnte, hob er den Deckel.

 

Und riss ihn beim Anblick des Inhalts komplett auf. Seine blaue Uniform strahlte ihm frisch gewaschen entgegen, direkt neben dem schwarzen Outfit, das er während seines Exkurses mit Claude getragen hatte. Quer darüber lagen seine Fächer, repariert und gereinigt. Und darunter lagen Geldbündel. Eine Menge Geldbündel. In großen Scheinen. Er entdeckte eine Notiz und öffnete sie mit bebenden Fingern.

 

_‚Mein lieber Kano,_

_hier ist dein Anteil des Lohns für diesen Auftrag. Und wie du siehst, habe ich dein Eigentum nicht verbrannt. Was die Fächer betrifft ... Nun, ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du sie für unlautere Zwecke einsetzt. Sagen wir zum Beispiel ... um dich mir zu widersetzen? Außerdem hat es so doch sehr viel mehr Spaß gemacht, findest du nicht? Und zu guter Letzt: Die andere Garderobe ist ein Geschenk von mir. Ich finde, sie steht dir ausgezeichnet._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_Claude Akabane_

_PS: Denk an deine Verletzung und reg dich nicht zu sehr auf.‘_

 

Hinter ihm fiel die Tür zur Kellerzone aus den Angeln und alle Volts stürzten übereinander hindurch, allen voran ein hoffnungslos aufgelöster Donnerkaiser. Auch Masaki drehte hektisch den Kopf in alle Richtungen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Jouya erblickte. Dann rannte er los und rief ihm etwas zu. Doch Jouya hörte ihn kaum. Seine Augen waren auf seine Uniform und den Brief fixiert. Schließlich zerknüllte er den Zettel mit knirschenden Zähnen und sprang mit einem Satz auf die Brüstung der Brücke, auf der ihn die Transporteure abgesetzt hatten. Er konnte den Truck noch in einiger Entfernung unter sich ausmachen und brüllte aus Leibeskräften, sodass er sich den Bauch halten musste, um die Stiche nicht zu gefährden.

 

„SIE! GOTTVERDAMMTES!! ARSCHLOCH!!!“

 

Aus den Signalhörnern des Trucks ertönte eine laute Melodie, die er als nichts anderes als die musikalische Intention eines höhnischen Mittelfingers werten konnte. Und er hätte schwören können, Claudes spöttisches Lachen gehört zu haben, ehe er von seinen Freunden erreicht wurde und für eine lange Zeit seine Energie dafür aufwenden musste, nicht von allzu euphorischen Armen zerquetscht zu werden.


End file.
